Sailor Moon In High School
by krnserenity91
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters. Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me. It will take me some time to post new chapters since I have to change them from script form.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters, just too many to write them all out.

* * *

><p>It was a half day at Juuban High School so they only had to take their morning classes which would be longer than on a normal day. Serena was taking an art class that was combined with come college students; as such, Darien was taking the class with her.<p>

"Hey Serena, do you need any help?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm trying to perfect my mini sculpture of Tuxedo Mask but I just can't seem to get it right."

He laughed. "Well, let's see." He started examining the sculpture. "If you do this and then do that…"

Away from Darien and Serena, some of the girls were talking with each other. One girl said, "I wish Darien would come ask me if I needed any help. But he only seems to be interested in her."

"Yeah, I know right? What does he see in her anyways? It's not like she's Sailor Moon or anything."

On the other side of the girls some of the guys starting talking with each other. "Man, I wish Serena would ask me for help. I want to get to know her better but she only seems to be interested in him."

Another guy said, "What does he have that we don't?"

A girl spoke up. "For starters, he's nice, funny, smart plus good looking, and athletic. And for Serena, she's not that athletic and kind of an airhead, but she is nice, funny and pretty."

The jealous girls and guys glared at her. "Stay out of it!" they all said.

"Hey, be nice…" another guy said.

"You guys were the ones who asked for an opinion," the other girl laughed.

"Okay, I have a plan so listen up. You girls keep Darien occupied while we guys will get Serena away," a fourth guy spoke up.

"Count us in," the jealous girls and guys said.

"We're not getting involved…" the two others said.

Art class was coming to an end. "Class, this project is due at the end of the week. If you are behind, ask your classmates for help or come in during your own free time. Once you clean up, you may leave," the teacher announced.

"Are you almost done cleaning, Serena? It's time for lunch."

"I'm almost done, Darien; just a few more things. Okay, all done. Let's go." She smiled at him as they were walking out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

Darien and Serena got their food and sat down at their usual table. Already sitting there were their friends Amy and Lita.

"Hi Darien, Serena. How was art class? Did you finish your mini sculpture?" Amy asked.

"I'm almost done, thanks to Darien. There are a few things left to do though."

"That's good to hear. So you're not behind at all?" Lita asked.

"Nope, she isn't," Darien replied.

Then Mina came to the table and sat down. "Hi guys. When is your project due, Serena?"

"It's due at the end of the week. Where are the others?"

"Looking for us, Serena?" She looked up to see the rest of the gang: Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Raye.

Michelle asked, "Is everyone having a good day so far?"

Darien was the first to answer Michelle. "I'm getting this weird vibe from some of the guys here at the school. Come to my apartment after school and we can talk more. Too many people can over hear us here."

"You feel it too?" Raye was always sensitive to that kind of stuff.

"Should we call Artemis, and Diana to join us?"

"Sorry, Lita. They'll have to stay at home. My apartment still doesn't allow pets."

"Let's all meet outside the school and go together. I'll meet you at your locker, Darien."

"Okay, Serena. See you later." Forty minutes later, the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Time to head to class now. Don't be late, Serena." Everyone but Serena laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, Raye," Serena said as she rolled her eyes.

Amy, Lita, Mina, and Serena quickly arrived in Ms. Haruna's class. It didn't take long since the cafeteria was nearby her classroom. She was teaching English.

"Hey guys, what do you think we'll be doing in class today?" Serena asked.

"Everyone take out your books for silent reading and read up to Chapter Ten."

"Never mind," she laughed.

("What do you girls think Darien meant by "weird feeling"?) Mina asked.

("We'll find out soon.") Amy replied.

Everyone knew how strict Ms. Haruna could be if they didn't listen so no one dared to talk during silent reading.

One hour later, Mrs. Haruna stopped everyone from reading. "For your homework, read up to Chapter 15 and answer the questions for Chapters 1-5. If you haven't finished reading up to Chapter 10 by now, come up to the front and write your name and the chapter you are currently on the sheet of paper on my desk."

Ten people made the embarrassing trek up to Mrs. Haruna's desk to write down their names.

Lita was wondering why Serena didn't go up to the front so she asked, "Serena did you really read up to Chapter 10 today?"

"Yeah, it's a good book." Amy, Lita and Mina gasped. "I'm proud of you, Serena," Amy smiled.

Marking the end of the school day, the bell's chime rang through the building. Serena was thinking to herself aloud when she said, "I wonder kind of things Darien likes."

"You mean there are things that he likes besides you?" Mina teased.

"The best way to find out is to ask him," Lita said.

"You're right, Lita," Serena said as she opened her locker. "Meet you guys outside?" Her friends nodded and left. Seeing an opening, some of the guys from Darien and Serena's art class came up to Serena after her friends left. "Oh hi Eric, Mark, Mike. What's up? Did you guys want something?"

Eric spoke first. "There was something we wanted to show you. Can you come with us for a bit?"

"Actually, I can't. I'm going to go meet Darien at his locker. How about you show me next time, okay?"

"I promise you'll like it. Come on." Mark sounded persistent and Serena wondered why.

Darien was closing his locker door when some of the girls from the art class came up to him.

"Hi Darien. How was school today?" He laughed at the girl's question. "Hey, Gloria. You know, you sounded just like a mom when you asked me that. So, what's up Cindy, Gloria, Liz?"

"Um, well, we were wondering if you would help us with our art projects," Cindy shyly asked.

"Yeah, I guess. When do you want me to help?"

"We need help like now." He thought that he heard urgency in Liz's voice.

"Sorry, but I have other plans today; maybe next time? After all, we do still have time till our projects are due."

"Please Darien? You're the only one we can ask." Gloria sounded desperate.

"I'll see you guys next time, okay? Bye." ("Serena, I'm just going to come to your locker.") With that, he headed off to Serena's locker. He wanted to get away from the girls from his art class.

Meanwhile, Mark kept insisting that she come with them. By then, all the other students had left their lockers so there was no one around. "Come on. It won't take long. We'll be back before you know it."

"I really can't. Darien's waiting for me." Mike grabbed her arm after hearing Darien's name. He threatened her. "Don't make us force you."

"Ow, that hurts! Let go of me!" She got free of Mike for a moment before he grabbed her arm again.

Darien starting running towards Serena's locker sensing that she was in danger.

Eric spoke up. "Just come with us now and no one will get hurt." His eyes turned dark.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't? Now, let go of me!" ("I hate to do this but they give me no choice.") She was getting ready to attack the guys when she and the guys heard a voice.

"She said to let go!"

"Darien!" Serena was so relieved when Darien arrived.

Mike was disgusted when he saw Serena's savior. "Ugh, it's him..." he thought. "Fine, but this isn't over yet! Come on guys, let's go." Scowling, Eric, Mark, and Mike departed.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

"Yeah. If you didn't come when you did, they probably would've taken me somewhere." She shuddered at the thought. "I was getting ready to attack them too."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he hugged her.

Outside, the rest of the gang was waiting for Darien and Serena. "Where are they? The two of them should have been here by now." Typical Raye was being impatient, but Michelle on the other hand was calm.

"Something must have happened. Darien's never late."

Amy started worrying. "I wonder if it was something bad. What could be taking…oh, I see them! There they are!"

"Hey, what happened? Why are you guys late?" Lita asked.

"Some guys were trying to take Serena somewhere even though she said no," Darien growled.

"Oh come on Darien, don't be such a grouch. She's here and that's all that matters," Andrew said as he slapped him on the back. Everyone but Darien and Serena laughed.

"Am I going to see you girls at the arcade later?" The Crown Arcade was where he worked and the girls went to hang out sometimes.

"Sorry Andrew. We girls are studying at Raye's today," Lita explained.

"Oh okay," he replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "What about you, Darien?"

"I'm going with them to make sure they actually do study. Sorry, buddy."

"Alright, then see you all tomorrow." And then he left for work.

"Wow, I hope nothing like that happens to you, Rini." Rini was blushing as she said, "Maybe I do want that to happen so you can save me, Masanori."

Amara laughed. "Look at them."

Eric and the other guys found Serena and her friends. "Serena!"

"Oh no…not them again…" she groaned.

"He looks angry," Hotaru said.

"I can't believe he actually brought reinforcements," Darien said kind of shocked.

"Reinforcements? For what?"

"So who's the guy you need taken care of?" a guy asked. "We need to give him a piece of our minds," another said.

Darien cleared his throat. "Talking about me?"

"That's right! Darien Shields, you're going to get what's coming to you!" Mike shouted.

Darien just laughed but Amara and Lita both glared at Mike. "You sure about that?"

"He was the one? Dude, we're not helping you anymore," another guy said. "Lita and Amara are here too. We like them."

"They're our friends and we don't want to get on their bad sides. You shouldn't want to either. If you do, oh you'll be sorry."

"Sorry, but you're on your own here dudes."

Eric became hysterical. "You can't do this! We had a deal!"

"The deal was that we check out the situation first then we decide what to do. It's your deathbed if you decide to stay. Let's go guys."

The seven guys that Eric, Mark and Mike roped in as reinforcements left. "Cowards!" Mike shouted.

"They're not the cowards here; you are," Raye pointed out.

"How are we the cowards?!"

"Reinforcements? Seriously?" Trista shook her head. "Now that's not fighting fair.

"So? You guys are Darien's reinforcements too!" Mike said.

Quickly backing him up, Mark shouted, "Yeah! What difference does that make?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't need reinforcements; I fight face to face. Second of all-"

"-we're his friends, not reinforcements," Amara said as she folded her arms.

"We wouldn't stoop as low as you boys." Serena stuck out her tongue after she said that.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be instead of dealing with you guys," Lita said.

("What a bunch of weirdos.") Rini griped to Hotaru. ("You're telling me.")

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Rini, Hotaru."

"Bye Masanori."

("Let's all just go to my temple so we don't have to deal with them anytime soon. We can talk without being interrupted there.")

Since they were going to head to the temple instead of Darien's apartment, Amy contacted Luna, Artemis, and Diana to tell them what happened at school and that they were going to the temple to talk. The three cats agreed to meet Darien and the girls at the temple.

Luna, Artemis and Diana were waiting at the front of the temple to walk in with the scouts. "Hi

Grandpa, I'm home." "Welcome home, Raye." "Grandpa, my friends and I need to talk so we'll be in the tea room. I'll do my chores later after my friends leave."

Chad, the apprentice who was still working at her temple, was just glaring at Darien because he didn't like it when guys came to the temple since he was in love with Raye. "Hey Raye, why is there a guy here?" Ignoring Chad, Raye lead everyone to the tea room.

Putting the confrontation with the amorous males behind them, Amara turned her attention back to Darien. "So what was that weird vibe you said you had?" she asked.

"It's about Eric, Mark, and Mike, the guys who threatened and tried to take Serena. And there were three girls from our art class-Cindy, Gloria, and Liz-that attempted to enlist my help with their art project today. I think they were in on some plan with Eric, Mark, and Mike, whatever they were up to. They weren't their usual selves."

"They're probably just jealous."

"I sensed something more than petty jealousy, Michelle."

"You mean it's not just their hormones raging?"

"Maybe they're being controlled or were brainwashed by someone or something." It sounded crazy but Mina was usually right.

Interrupting their discussion, someone knocked on the screen door. "Come in," Raye said.

Raye's grandpa opened the door and said, "Raye, there are some customers here. Can you help them?"

"What about Chad? Can't he help them? We're still talking."

"He's assisting me with something so you'll have to do it."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Grandpa. Hold that thought guys." Barely five minutes later, Raye returned with a worried look on her face. "Guys…"

"What's wrong, Raye?" Amy saw that something was bothering her friend.

"It's Cindy, Gloria, and Liz…"

"Are we going to run?" Of course Serena would want to run away from a problem.

"There's no reason to run," Amara said to Serena. "Something needs to be done though."

Serena frowned. "My Healing Rod probably won't have any effect then…"

"If they really are brainwashed or being controlled, it probably won't," Michelle agreed.

"I can try scanning them with my computer and see what comes up." With the computer, Amy was able to see just about anything.

"Okay then, follow me. The bushes by the shrine are thick and wide enough to provide enough cover to hide."

"Ugh, Serena and her friends make me mad. Poor Darien is probably being brainwashed by those girls," Cindy said to Gloria and Liz.

Gloria gasped. "You think so?"

Behind the bushes, Darien and the scouts tried not to laugh. ("Me, brainwashed? No way.")

Liz put her hands together to make her wish. "My wish is for Darien to stop paying so much attention to Serena." ("Okay, I got it. Let's go back.")

Back inside the temple, everyone was curious to know what came up on Amy's scanner. Hotaru was the first to speak up. "What is it, Amy?"

"There's some kind of evil energy emitting from them."

"The guys might be emitting the same evil energy as these girls, but the problem is tracking them down. We should split up." Amara looked worried as she said that.

"First, we need to gather everyone that's being affected," Lita said.

"Then Serena and I will go to my apartment. I'm betting some of the girls might go there," Darien confirmed.

"Amara, Trista, and I will go to the school. Some of them might try to sabotage Darien's or Serena's things."

Hotaru looked surprised by Michelle's comment. "Do you think they would really go that far?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, kid." Amara referred Hotaru and Rini as kid instead of names sometimes since they were still in elementary school.

"Then bring them all here, to the temple. Having them all in one place would best."

Rini looked confused. "Who are we going with, Serena?"

"You kiddos are coming with us." Amara winked at her.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and Rini drove to the back of Juuban High so the car wouldn't get noticed. Then they jumped up on the roof of the school waiting for someone to show up.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Hotaru was getting tired of waiting.

"I hope they come soon. We've been waiting forever. Where's the excitement?" Rini was tired of waiting as Hotaru was.

"Not much longer. Look, someone's coming," Trista pointed out.

Below them were Eric, Mark, and Mike. "Darien's going to get it. He's not going to make a fool out of us again." The sound of Eric's voice carried and sounded as if he was pissed and craved revenge.

Mark asked Eric, "Why do we have these tools and the spray paint?"

Mike sighed and whispered to Eric, "Yo, why did we have to drag him along?"

"More hands, the better. Mark, don't ask questions if they're not smart ones."

Back on the roof, Amara stood up. "I'll be right back."

"What are you going to do Amara?" She just smiled at Hotaru before jumping down and then started following the boys.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?"

"Mark, you're just being paranoid because it's dark out and you're at school."

"No, Mark's right. I heard something just now too."

"You shut up too, Mike."

"It's…!" Mark screamed then fainted.

Eric rolled his eyes. "What a scaredy cat," he thought.

"O-o-o-o-okay. Tell me I'm not seeing things." Mike started shaking. "Leave us alone!"

"Hey, what the…!" Then Mike fainted. "Show yourself! Who are you?!"

Amara whispered in Eric's ear, "I'm your worst nightmare." And then she knocked Eric unconscious.

The others came down and then Hotaru and Rini looked at Amara with amazement. "Oh my gosh, that was awesome! Go Amara!"

"We have a problem now. How are we going to take the three of them with us? There's not enough room in our car." Michelle crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised we didn't think of that." Trista was expressionless.

Over at Darien's apartment, some other girls from the art class were outside with a basket full of chocolates. "Let's leave this here. Maybe he'll eat it."

"I hope Serena eats this and chokes on it." Of course those girls were saying that without knowing Darien and Serena were inside, listening at the door.

("That's so mean!")

("Don't worry, Serena. If you choke, I'll be right there to save you.") he grinned.

Serena kissed him on the cheek. ("My savior.") She chuckled softly. ("But I can't let myself be bothered with the mean things they say. They don't know what they're saying. After all, I am the Champion of Justice.") she said.

"I wonder where he could be right now."

"He's probably with them. How in the world did he become friends with them anyway? I mean, what's so interesting about them that he hangs out with them so often? Raye's a freak, Mina's stuck up, Amy's too nerdy, and Lita's just plain scary."

(That's it! I've had enough! RELEASE! SLEEP!) The two girls subsequently fell asleep after Serena activated the SLEEP card with a magic staff.

The SLEEP card is able to put any number of people to sleep instantly.

Darien and Serena exited the apartment. ("We have two girls here.")

("Three guys came to the school but we don't have any way of taking them to the temple.")

("I'll take care of it, Trista. I can use WINDY when we get there.") "WINDY, take these girls to the Hino temple!" Then the WINDY card took the two girls from the apartment to the temple.

The WINDY card can create strong winds that can also blow objects away but also bind things.

"Ugh, it's one thing to hope I choke but to talk bad about my friends? Let's go, Darien. FLY!" The FLY card was able to let Serena and one other person fly on her staff.

"Are they almost here?" Hotaru asked.

"Hi guys."

"Mom, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, Rini. The two girls at Darien's apartment were saying some mean stuff. What were these three going to do here?"

"Well from the looks of it, they were going to vandalize Darien's desk and locker. They brought all the materials for it," Michelle explained. "What were the girls at your apartment saying, Darien?"

"They wanted Serena to choke on some chocolate that they brought for me and they made fun of the girls."

"Yeah, it was pretty mean. How did you take them out?"

Hotaru and Rini were grinning which meant that Amara did it. That was the only explanation he needed. "I'm not surprised," Darien said as he was laughing.

"Okay, let's get them out of here. WINDY! Take these boys to the Hino temple!"

"Get in the car kiddos. We'll meet you at the temple."

"Okay, Amara," both Darien and Serena responded as the others were heading to their car.

Back at the temple, Raye and Lita had just returned from helping more customers when they saw how many unconscious people her friends had brought. "So now we have five? When did that happen?"

"They just got here," Amy explained.

Mina pointed up and said, "Here come three more."

"Is everyone on their way now or are there still places left?" Lita asked.

"Hey Serena, why are there so many…"

"Why are you asking me, Raye? I don't know."

"Are all of them being controlled?" Mina looked shocked.

"According to my computer, yeah, they're all being controlled."

"I'm surprised that there's this many people like and don't like Serena or Darien. And here I thought that they were likeable people," Michelle chuckled.

"Of course they're likeable. They're nice to everyone. How can people not like them?" Rini defended.

"How do we break off the connection between them and whoever's controlling them?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe this will do the trick. SHIELD!"

The SHIELD card can create a shell, force field or barrier around its target that is impenetrable to almost all physical and magical attacks.

Just as the SHIELD card worked its magic, everyone began to rouse.

Mike was the first to wake. "Hey, how'd we get here?" Slowly, the others around him gained consciousness as well.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"I don't remember anything that happened the past few days…" one girl said.

Darien and the scouts were speechless to find out that they were all being controlled for that long.

"You guys better tell us what happened!" Cindy demanded.

"You could be nice about it," Mina said, putting her hands on her hips. "How are we supposed to know what happened? We just found you guys like this today."

"Did we come here ourselves?"

"How else would we come here? It's not like they would bring us here themselves." Mike rolled his eyes at the thoughtless question Gloria asked.

"So you guys don't have any memory of what happened earlier today either?" Serena asked.

"What did happen earlier today?" another girl asked.

("Are we going to tell them the truth, Mama?")

("It's better for them not to know, to keep them and ourselves out of trouble.") Trista answered instead.

("Trista is right.") Luna agreed. ("If you tell them the truth, then you will end up revealing your own identities."

"Nothing besides school," Darien replied.

"Shouldn't you all be going home now that you're all awake?" Lita asked.

"What about you guys?" a guy asked.

"We were studying and doing our homework before we were interrupted by all of you." Raye countered.

Amara scolded them further. "Unlike some people, they want to get into college."

"Are you saying that we don't?!" Liz looked annoyed at Amara's comment.

"Amara's just saying that some people care about school, no one specifically," Michelle defended.

"Let's get out of here," Mike said, annoyed. He and the others left the temple.

"Finally it's over! Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, it's over, Hotaru. Let's go home. This is just way too much excitement for one day. Bye Darien, girls. Come on Rini, Luna, Diana."

That night, in everyone's but Darien and Serena's dreams, there was a voice. "What I am about to do may hurt Darien and Serenity, but it must be done. Do not tell them of this until they are ready."


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters. Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons.

* * *

><p>As Rini woke up the next morning, she was thinking about the dream that troubled her that night and what it could mean. "Wake up, Diana."<p>

Diana gradually roused and stretched her legs. "Mmm…good morning, Rini."

"Diana, last night I had the strangest dream ever."

"Did a voice say something about having to hurt Darien and Serena?"

"So, you heard it in your dreams too? I wonder if Luna experienced the same thing as well."

From downstairs, they could hear Serena's voice yelling from downstairs for Rini and Diana to come down for breakfast.

As soon as Rini finished dressing for school, she said, "Let's go, Diana. I'll race you!" She was laughing as she raced Diana down the fifteen wooden steps, narrowly tripping but ultimately reaching the ground level first. "I win!"

"Mew."

"Rini, what did I tell you about racing down the stairs? It's dangerous."

"Sorry, Auntie," Rini mumbled, chastised.

Serena just shook her head at her brother because he was snickering at Rini. "Don't you act like you're better than her, Sammy; you used to do that too."

Thirty minutes and some dirty dishes later, they were all done eating. "Hurry upstairs and get your things, Rini. I'll drop you off at school."

Hearing Sammy's thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Tsukino replied, "Have a good day at school, Sammy."

"Say hi to Mika for me," Serena said with a grin, knowing he'd be embarrassed.

Sammy left grumbling when Rini came down yelling, "I'm ready!"

"Okay then! Bye Mom, Luna, Diana." With that, they departed.

Outside the house, Amy was patiently waiting for Serena and Rini outside. "Hi, Amy!" Rini said excitedly.

"Hey, Ames. Where are…?"

A teasing voice cut in. "Looking for us?"

"Almost missed you guys."

"Hardly, Mina," Serena said as she rolled her eyes. "Are we meeting the others at school?"

"From what I heard, yeah," Lita answered Serena.

"Let's go then! I have to see Hotaru!" She was eager to share with her friend about the dream.

In front of the school, away from the hustle of the crowd of students entering the building, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were waiting for the other girls. "Where are they? I wish they would hurry up." Hotaru was also anxious to talk to her best friend about her dream.

"Here they come, Hotaru."

"Hi Rini!"

"Hi Hotaru! Good morning everyone."

"Morning Rini," Michelle said smiling.

Behind Rini, Serena was talking to Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye about Darien. "I know I used to despise him but now I can't help but to think that he's actually a really nice guy."

"Yeah, who you also think is cute," Mina added. "You two look great together."

"You think so? He might not think so."

The others were confused because Serena and Darien were already dating but it sounded as if she didn't know that.

"Who you talking about MoonFace?" Amara asked, using her regular nickname for Serena.

"Darien."

A suave voice smoothly insinuated itself into their conversation. "Someone talking about me?"

("Speak of the devil.") Rini thought.

Everyone but Darien laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just an inside joke. What's up?

"Well I was hoping I could talk to you, alone? I'll take her to class." He looked at the others hoping they would take the hint.

"Go ahead. We'll be heading to class now," Michelle said while gathering the kids to take them to class.

"See you all later. Have fun in school Hotaru, Rini." She gave Rini a hug then left with Darien.

("Wow, this is too perfect!") the girls thought.

("Now we can talk about this weird dream of ours.") said Raye.

While on their way to class, Serena finally spoke after a moment of silence. "So, um, what did you want to talk about, Darien?"

His eyes were riveted on her face. "Do you hate me?"

She looked shocked by his question, head snapping up in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past and I used to make fun of you and all but…" He paused.

"No, I don't hate you. Not anymore at least."

"Good, because I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't want you to hate me either," she replied softly. ("Where is this going?")

"Want to go out then?"

Her eyes widened. She thought she was imagining things. "What?"

"Do you want to go out with me? It's okay if you don't want to." He looked away so she couldn't see his heart breaking if she rejected him.

She shook her head. "No, I want to," she said as she blushed.

"Then do you want to go somewhere after school today?"

She started blushing even harder but nodded.

"How about an amusement park? There's a new one that finally finished construction recently and it's their grand opening today: Time World."

"Mhmm. It sounds like fun. I can't wait!" she smiled.

("Neither can I.") He smiled back.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his responding grin.

On their way to class, everyone was wondering what they were talking about. ("There's something about that voice from the dream last night,") Raye said.

("Yeah, I know. The voice sounded really familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it,") Michelle added.

("Then we all really did have the same dream?") Amara asked. ("Go figure.")

("What does it mean though?")

("How are we supposed to know when the time is right when we can't tell them anything?") Lita's mind was going crazy.

While walking around the hallways, all of the students were looking and staring at the two of them, wondering why they were together. Unlike the girls, no one knew that they had previously dated. It was as if they had no memories of Darien and Serena's relationship past.

Finally arriving in front of Ms. Haruna's class, Darien and Serena just stood outside the door. "Well here we are."

Serena hesitated going inside. "Um, Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't we spend more time together instead of going to class?" She was clearly eager to lengthen the time she was with him, enjoying his company

He chuckled. "As much fun as that sounds, we can't. You're getting ready for college. You need to concentrate on that. How about I come get you after school instead?"

"Really? Okay then!" Her face lit up when he said that he'd come get her.

"Now go on in." ("Before I don't want to let you go.") "I'll see you later, okay?" he smiled.

Only nodding in response, she halfheartedly entered the classroom and sat down. "Morning Molly."

"Hiya Serena."

"I saw you with Darien Shields outside the classroom, talking."

"Is there something going on between you too? I thought you both hated each others' guts? You two would be at each others' throats every time one of you saw the other."

"Um, well…" She looked away, hoping to avoid the question and the awkwardness of the answer.

"Hi Melvin, Molly."

"Hi Amy, Lita, Mina."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mina asked curiously.

"Melvin and I saw Serena and Darien together outside the classroom. There's something going on between you two, isn't there?" Molly kept looking at Serena.

Amy, Lita, and Mina looked at each other then at Serena. ("No way!")

"What is it Serena?" Amy asked. ("Could it be that he asked her out?")

"Well, he, uh, um…can we please not talk about this right now?" she said blushing.

"Serena, did he happen to ask you out?"

All she could do was nod as she blushed harder.

("Oh my god! Why didn't I see it earlier?") Mina thought.

("Did you figure something out?") Amara asked.

("Darien must have asked Serena out while we were talking about the dream.")

("But aren't the two of them already going out?") Hotaru sounded confused.

("Maybe this is what the voice meant.") Michelle replied.

("This morning, she acted like she and Darien never dated, like pre-Negaverse when they didn't know each other's true identities.") Lita said.

("We just went along with her pretending not to know anything.") Amy added.

"What's wrong you guys?" ("Please tell me you're not talking with the others…!")

"You don't happen to have a date coming up anytime soon, do you?"

"Like today for instance?" Mina was eyeing Serena to see if she was telling them the truth or not.

Serena looked at the girls wide-eyed. "How…?"

"We were just guessing." Lita and Mina grinned. "Tell us about how he asked you out."

"Well…"

Ms. Haruna came in, her heels clicking against the floor. "Alright everyone, settle down."

No one in the classroom heard Ms. Haruna for they were all talking.

Serena and her friends were too busy trying to hear Serena on how Darien asked her out.

Clearing her throat, Ms. Haruna said once again for everyone to settle down and be quiet but still no one heard her. Finally she shouted, "Quiet or you all get detention!"

Right away, everyone quieted. No one dared to get on Ms. Haruna's bad side.

"Sit down and take out your silent reading books."

("First, he asked me if I hated him. When I told him no, he said that he was glad that I didn't hate him because he didn't want me to hate him. I told him that I didn't want him to hate me either. At first I thought that I was imagining what he said until he asked me again.")

("So, where are you two going to go for your first date?") Amy asked.

("The new amusement park: Time World.")

("Sounds like fun.") Mina was grinning at Serena.

("Mhmm, I can't wait!") She was clearly excited about her first date with Darien.

Darien arrived at his class and sat down. Thankfully, Mr. Yoshiro, their professor, hadn't arrived yet so he still had some time to think about what to do at the amusement park with Serena.

"Hey Darien, was that Serena I saw you with before class?" his friend Byron asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What's up guys?" another guy friend asked.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" one of his female friends asked.

"Like what, Alex?"

"What's going on?" the other guy asked.

"Darien was with Serena Tsukino earlier before class, Chris, and he was smiling. Which is a little odd, considering…well…don't you hate her? You're always making fun of her, even at my arcade."

"No way, really?! What changed your mind about her?"

"Why is it such a big deal guys? She's just a girl," Darien groused, halfheartedly flipping through some old class notes.

"You never showed any interest in any girl in this whole school until she came along. Alex knows what I'm talking about."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Darien, half the girls here in this class have a crush on you."

Darien didn't seem convinced.

"Trust us, man. We would know," Chris sighed as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. All I did was ask her out."

Byron and Chris exchanged surprised looks; Alex sighed and Andrew just laughed.

"Well, I say it's about time," Alex commented as she put her hands on her cocked hips.

"You knew that he liked her? What made you want to ask her out?"

"It's 'likes', Chris, and of course I knew. I know everything there is to know about Darien, up to now at least. As a girl who is also his friend, I pay attention to him, especially his love life."

Darien just rolled his eyes at Alex. "I don't know; I just woke up today, not hating her and thought I'd ask her out."

By then, Mr. Yoshiro arrived, for which Darien was thankful. He was growing weary of his friends asking questions about him and Serena because he still didn't see what the big deal was.

Several hours later, Mr. Yoshiro dismissed the class. "I'll see you all next week. Have a nice weekend."

Darien rose from his seat and proceeded towards Ms. Haruna's classroom without saying bye to his friends.

"Where's he headed?" Byron wondered.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Alex snipped, looking at Byron as if doubting his intelligence.

Back at her class, Ms. Haruna observed how fidgety her students were getting. They couldn't wait to get out of class. She sighed. "Don't forget about your test at the end of next week. _Now_ you're dismissed."

Everyone cheered as Ms. Haruna dismissed them.

"So, is Darien coming to pick you up?"

"Yep and here he comes now."

"Hi girls."

"Hey Darien, I heard you asked Serena out," Mina said as she was grinning.

"Yeah and I'm glad I did." He smiled that heart-stopping smile at Serena. "You ready?"

"We'll pick up Rini and take her home so you don't have to worry about her."

"Let's go," she smiled. "Bye girls. Please apologize to Raye for me."

"She'll understand. Have fun," Amy smiled. ("And let us know if anything happens.")

("Yeah, I will.") Thanks guys!

Outside school the school gates, Raye saw everyone but Serena. "Hey, where's Serena? We're supposed to have study group today."

Lita and Mina were just grinning.

"What happened? Why are you two grinning?" Rini became curious.

"Serena's with Darien right now."

"What are they doing together?" Hotaru asked.

"They're on a date." Lita was laughing by now.

"Already?" Trista was surprised by how fast Darien acted.

"I still remember the days when they used to hate each other's guts," Raye said while laughing.

"Where did they go?" Hotaru wanted to know.

"Can we spy on them?" Rini wanted in on the action.

"No, you cannot spy on Serena and Darien on their date. It's their 'first' date." Amara shook her head. Rini was as much a troublemaker as her mother.

"If we want them to remember quickly, there's going to have to be trouble."

No one liked the idea of having to fight a monster, even if it wasn't real.

"Someone has to create the monster, but who can we ask?" Lita was puzzled by this.

"Hey, what about Zoycite, Malachite, Jedite, and Neflite?" Mina wondered.

"Who are they?" Rini, Hotaru and the three senshi soldiers had never met them, though Rini had heard of them.

"They were Darien's generals from Earth before Queen Serenity sent us all to Earth."

"Call them over at our place. It seems best. If we meet here, it could attract too much attention."

Michelle was right. If they were called, the four generals would teleport to them. They knew better than to make a scene.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot of Time World, Darien asked Serena, "Why do you need to say that you're sorry to Raye?" They got out of his car and headed towards the ticket booth.<p>

"We were supposed to have a study group today, but this is more fun."

Darien laughed. "Okay then, what do you want to do first?" he asked as he handed her a ticket.

"How about a roller coaster that's really high and really fast?" ("Then I can grab his arm.") *smiles*

"Is something funny?"

"No, I was just thinking of something."

"Okay. You scared?" he asked as they fell in line for the highest and fastest roller coaster in the amusement park.

"I'll be okay because I'm with you. For some reason, I feel safe around you."

"You're supposed to feel safe when you're with your boyfriend unless they do bad stuff or treat you wrongly. Besides, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know but that's not what I mean. It's like if I'm in danger or something, I know that you'll come and save me."

("Oh Serena, you have no idea how true that is.") He would make sure as her to-be boyfriend and Tuxedo Mask that nothing bad happened to her and that she would be safe.

The attendant called for Darien and Serena, who were next in line.

*line break*

At the senshi soldiers' house, Raye called for the four generals. "Zoycite, Neflite, Malachite, Jedite, if you any of you can hear us, we need your help!" She was hoping that at least one of them would come.

Malachite was the first to appear. "Hello Sailor Scouts."

It was still awkward for the four original scouts and the generals since they did try to destroy each other in the past.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Rini, and Hotaru were looking at the others very confusedly. They were the only ones who didn't know who Darien's generals were.

"What is it that you need?"

"Can you still create monsters?"

Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite appeared as soon as Raye asked that question.

"Yes, but we choose not to," Malachite responded.

"Why do you need a monster?" Zoycite asked.

"Serena and Darien have no memory of each other's real identities. We have no idea how that happened but by bringing them together in their superhero forms, we might be able to trigger those lost memories," Mina explained.

"You want us to intentionally cause trouble to make Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask remember who they are to each other?" Neflite wasn't sure if he heard Mina correctly.

"Yes. Will you do this for us?" Amy asked.

"We don't want it to be any of you four since Darien might recognize you as his generals."

Neflite closed his eyes, his expression grim, as he thought of a monster. The monster looked like a giant silver bird with orange and white flames covering the whole body, with a tail as long as a whip to grab anything it wanted. "Is this acceptable? We haven't created any monsters since Queen Beryl's spell was broken."

Bringing up Queen Beryl brought back the memories that were forgotten.

"Will you be able to control it, call it back when it's necessary? None of us want them to have to fight even if they do transform."

"Of course," Jedite replied.

"Thank you for doing this," Trista said. "Could you send it out to the amusement park, Time World? That's where they are at right now."

Nodding, Malachite turned his attention to the monster. "Go and find Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask but don't wreck havoc."

* * *

><p>When Darien and Serena got off the rollercoaster, they saw people running and screaming towards the exit.<p>

"What's going on?"

Together, they saw the monster in the amusement park, scaring everyone away.

Just the sight of it made Serena want to pour water all over it. Obviously it didn't scare her since she was used to monsters but she had to put up a pretense for Darien. He could never know that she was Sailor Moon or he would be in constant danger.

Darien grabbed Serena's hand. "Come on. We better get out of here." While he was running with Serena, he was thinking of getting her to safety so he could transform and get rid of the monster himself or assist Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts if they showed up before him. He felt bad because he really liked Serena but part of him also liked Sailor Moon.

("Girls, there's trouble at the amusement park. How am I supposed to transform with Darien trying to drag me to safety?")

("Just hang on for a bit. We'll be there soon.") Lita responded.

("Fake an injury.") Mina suggested.

("Try to make it realistic but he should buy it since he doesn't know anything.") Michelle added.

("Okay.") She did as Mina and Michelle told her. "Ow…!"

As soon as he heard her, he stopped. "Are you okay, Serena? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. My ankle hurts." She contorted her face in an effort to fake pain. "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you." Darien squatted down to help Serena up.

"No, I'll be fine. Can you just get me away from the crowd? You should go ahead without me. Promise I'll catch up."

"Are you sure? I can wait with you if you want." Inside he was thinking he hoped Serena would be okay alone for a bit, just until the monster had been dealt with.

"It's okay; I'll be okay in a few. You should really get out of here."

He was hesitating. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Serena nodded. "Really, go." ("I need to get rid of this monster quickly…") she thought.

("I'm sorry, Serena.") "I'll be back for you, okay? Promise me that you won't go anywhere." After she promised him, he left.

("I'm sorry, Darien.") She felt bad having to lie to him but she had no choice. ("Girls, I got away from Darien. Where are you?")

("We're on our way but before we get there, we need you to follow him. Make sure he doesn't see you.") Trista said quickly.

("Is there something I should know about?")

("We have this hunch but we need to make sure it's right. You're the only one who can do it since you're the closest one nearby.") Amara answered.

She quickly found him and started following him, hoping he wouldn't catch her. ("Where are you going?")

He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around.

("Why did you stop here? What are you doing?") Serena thought to herself.

("We're almost there, Serena.")

Then Darien transformed.

Serena was speechless. ("Oh my god! He's…he's…") She had totally forgotten about Tuxedo Mask until she saw Darien transform into him.

("Spit it out!") Raye already knew what she was going to say but she had to pretend for Serena.

("He's Tuxedo Mask!")

"Sailor Moon, we're over here!" Sailor Jupiter (Lita) shouted from somewhere in the amusement park.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask (Darien) asked.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Let's kick this monster's butt."

Since Neflite was nearby, he was able to hear Sailor Moon arrive and call back the monster before anyone engaged it in battle.

"Hey, where did it go?!" She wanted to vent some of her anger on the monster for ruining her date with Darien.

"It must have run away," Sailor Saturn (Hotaru) muttered.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Tuxedo Mask started to leave.

"Darien, wait!" Sailor Moon called out.

He stopped at the sound of his name. "Why are you calling me that?" (How does she know my civilian identity when I don't even know hers?") he thought.

"It's okay. I know who you really are." She changed back and then told everyone else to change back. "Hi, Darien."

As he changed back, he asked, "How did you know…?"

"I saw you transform."

"Then I'm guessing your ankle wasn't really hurting."

"No, it wasn't…"

"We told her to fake it," Raye said strongly to let him know it wasn't Serena's idea.

"At first, I faked it was so I could get away to transform but then the girls told me to follow you because they had a hunch about you. They wouldn't tell me what it was."

"You all knew?" Darien asked while looking at the other girls.

They didn't respond so Serena asked a question. "Why are you looking for the Silver Imperial Crystal?"

"I never mentioned that but how…?"

"Please, just answer me."

"A princess I knew was locked away in the crystal. She told me to find it to find her."

"She's not locked away anymore."

"What do you mean? How do you know about the princess?" He sounded confused. ("What does she know?")

"I…" Serena started.

"We know who the princess is, don't we Hotaru?"

"Yeah, we do, Rini. She's really pretty. Did you love her?"

"Yes and she loved me too."

"I…" Serena started again.

"What are you going to do when you find her? Are you going to break up with Serena?" Mina asked.

"Guys…!" She wanted them to stop asking him questions and stop interrupting her.

"We know you're a prince but we don't know if Serena does."

"Will you guys stop interrupting me?!" she yelled.

Amara was grinning. "You're going to tell him aren't you, MoonFace?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. This wasn't how she imagined reuniting with her prince. After another deep breath and her eyes closed, she bravely said, "I'm the princess you're looking for."

"You're Serenity?" To his own surprise, he wasn't all that shocked by the confession.

"Yes, I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and I know you're also Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom.

"You're not lying."

"Of course not. Why would she be?" Luna, Serena's cat and mentor, replied to Darien, as she, Artemis, Mina's cat and mentor, and Diana, Rini's cat and Luna and Artemis's daughter, arrived.

"What are you three doing here?" Rini asked.

"We just wanted to see how things were going. We heard about the monster attack on the radio," Artemis responded.

"What was that monster earlier?" Serena knew Darien was thinking about it too.

"We girls asked Malachite, Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite to help us. Serena had nothing to do with this, Darien, so don't be mad at her if you are."

"Since your date's ruined, what are you going to do?" Rini asked.

("Let's ditch them,") Serena grinned. Since they had their memories back, she was able to talk to him telepathically again.

Everything was starting to return to normal.

("How?")

("RELEASE! TIME!") Everything froze in its place. The TIME has the ability to freely control the passage of time in the world by speeding it up, slowing it down, stopping it entirely, and even turn back time by a whole day.

At the park entrance, the two of them were debating on where to go to resume their date.

"Do you want to go to the park? We can just take a stroll along the path."

"You don't care if people see us?" (She thought that he'd be embarrassed being with her.)

"Nope, not at all. In fact, I want people to see us. Serena, I know it's early for me to be saying this, but I hope we don't have to keep any secrets from each other."

"You're making it sound like we're married," she said as she laughed.

"Well we are in the future."

"Darien, do you not have all of your memories back?"

He shook his head. "No...do you remember everything?"

"Found you!" Rini exclaimed.

The rest of the girls came strolling behind her.

"How did you find us?" Serena was shocked on how fast the girls found them even though they were only at the amusement park entrance.

"We um…" Obviously Amy was embarrassed about what they did, whatever it was.

"We tracked your communicator," Mina said bluntly.

"You did what?! Guys..." All Serena could do was sigh. ("Sorry, Darien.")

"Hey Mom, do you think they'll let people back into the amusement park?" Rini only called Serena, Mom, when she wanted something. It was clear to Serena that Rini wanted to try out the new rides.

"They probably will, kiddo."

"Why? Do you want to go?"

Her eyes became wide. "Can we, please?! Just the three of us?"

"Who's the three of us, Rini?" Darien asked.

"Me, you, and Serena, silly," she giggled.

He was just looking at Serena confused, hoping she could give him a hint.

("Just go with it Darien. I'll explain in a bit.") "Sure, why not?"

("Serena, does he not completely have his memory back?") Lita was quick.

("No, not yet.")

("Poor Darien. He must be going out of his mind right now.") Michelle felt sorry for Darien.

("Maybe he'll remember when you're at the amusement park together.")

"Come on, Rini. Let's go have some fun."

"Have fun, Rini." Hotaru waved at Rini.

Lucky for Rini, the amusement park reopened its doors for the public. "Wow, this is so much fun!"

Nearby, there were some random mothers with their kids. "Oh my, what a joyful environment!" "It looks as if they're doing a wonderful job." "You must be so happy, little girl."

"Yes, I am. Thank you, nice ladies. I have the best parents in the whole world and I love them very much." Rini smiled the biggest she could at Darien and Serena. She acted like she was the happiest kid in the whole park.

Her smile tugged at Darien's heart. ("Parents?") He had a very sad look on his face. He felt bad that he couldn't remember anything.

"Daddy, what are we doing next?"

"Today's all about you having fun so you can do whatever you want to do." ("I feel bad…")

("It's not your fault.")

"Then let's eat. I'm getting hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Umm, I want…turkey leg and corn on the cob!"

Darien just laughed. "You're _that_ hungry? Man, you eat like your mom."

Serena blushed. "I don't eat that much! And Rini, if you eat that much, you're going to get a stomachache."

"Just one thing then? Daddy, you pick for me."

"Get the corn since you need to eat your vegetables."

"Then I choose the turkey leg."

Serena laughed. "I used to be like that when I was just about your age. When my dad chose something for me, I would always choose the opposite.

Darien just rolled his eyes. "One turkey leg please." He paid for the turkey leg and thanked the cashier. "Let's go sit down. Rini, how about you go find us a spot?"

With that, Rini left Darien and Serena's side to find a table for them to sit at.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I wish I was able to remember everything."

"It's not your fault. Your memories will come back; just don't tell Rini. She is still a little kid."

"Mom, Dad, over here!" Rini managed to find a spot right in the middle of the picnic area.

"We have all afternoon to be together so there's no need to rush and eat fast then get a stomachache."

"Okay!"

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll just go get some waters," Darien offered. "Be right back."

Nearby, the girls were spying on the three. ("They seem to be doing fine right now.")

("Do you think Rini knows that Darien doesn't remember everything?")

("I don't think so but if she does, she's doing a good job hiding it.")

("Hotaru, don't tell Rini, okay?")

( "We also need to make sure they don't see us. They might think we're spying on them.")

("But isn't that what we're doing?")

("Too late. I know you guys are here.")

("What are you talking about?") Raye seemed shocked that they had already been made.

"How did she know we were here?"

"I can sense you guys, you know." Serena was in front of them with her hands on her hips.

Amy just smiled. "How is everything going? Do Darien and Rini know we're here?"

"Not yet. Darien's just getting his memories back, slowly. I told him that they'll come back on their own. He thinks…"

("Are you almost done, Mom? I want to go to ride another ride.")

("I'm coming back right now.") "Rini's done eating and now wants to go on another ride. She started to head back but then turned her head. "Don't get caught."

"Why does she think we'll get caught?"

("Serena, you never finished what you were going to say about Darien?")

("He thinks that it's entirely his fault because his memories aren't all back.")

"Mama, is that Amy, Lita, Mina, and the others?" She pointed towards the bushes.

("Guys…I told you not to get caught. TIME!") Everyone but Serena and the girls froze in place. "You guys owe me big time." She let the girls get away before TIME returned to card form.

"Where? I don't see them."

"Hmm that's weird. Those people that were there looked just like them."

Darien looked at Serena suspiciously but all she did was smile back.

"What else do you want to do?"

"My feet are starting to hurt…Daddy, will you carry me?"

"I don't see why not?" He picked Rini up.

"Yay!"

("Oh my gosh, this is too cute,") Serena thought.

("It is. Did they figure out we were watching?")

("Darien suspected something; I just smiled at him.")

The three of them were passing by game booths when a lady in one of the game booths called them over. "Come and try this game! Two people are needed to start it and its only $2 a game."

"Oooh, can we do that game?"

"Looks like fun, Darien. They have the Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask dolls!"

"That's why I want to do it," she giggled. "Can we do it, please Daddy?"

"Come on Darien. The three of us can do it together. *smiles*

"How do you win?" Rini asked.

"It's a game to the finish so which ever horse gets to the end first, wins."

"How many can she win?"

"Two smalls or one medium for each win. You can trade them in for a big prize too."

"I just want the small ones. Can I get all of them, Mama?"

"Talk to your dad. How much are you willing to spend for this, Darien?"

"Well, there are eleven dolls including Tuxedo Mask. It seems a bit uneven," he frowned.

"How about I pitch one in for free? That is if you decide to go for all of them. Just don't tell anyone." She winked at Rini.

"Sounds like a deal. Let's do this. Get ready, Rini." Darien and Rini sat down at the booth as he paid for five rounds.

"Yay, I finally get a whole set!"

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Thirty minutes later, the five rounds were over and the game booth lady gave them a clear trash bag to put all her dolls in. "She's a lucky kid. You must really love her to spoil her like that," she said to Darien.

"He wouldn't if he didn't. This was so much fun. Thank you Mama, Daddy."

All of a sudden, Darien knelt down and hugged Rini. ("I'm so sorry.")

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just fine." He smiled as her let her go.

"We should go home now. It's getting late."

"One more game or ride please?"

"Listen to your mother, Rini. Besides, you've had your fun with games with those five rounds."

"But I'm not…" she yawned, "…tired."

"Come on, Rini." He picked her up and headed to

("We're going home. Meet at my house.")

("See you there.")

At the Tsukino home, the doorbell rings. "Coming!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled. She was washing the dishes so her hands were all wet and soapy. As she opened the door, she saw her daughter's friends: Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and Hotaru. "Hello girls. Serena's not home right now."

"She knows we're coming, Mrs. T."

"Where is she right now?"

Hi Mom. Can you help me with Rini?"

"Good evening Mrs. Tsukino."

"Hello Darien, how are you?" she asked as she took Rini from Darien's arms.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Where did you three go?"

"Darien and I were on a date at the new amusement park then we took Rini along with us. She had a lot of fun. Hotaru, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for sleep. You can sleep with Rini."

"Hey Serena, do you want us to wait in your room?"

"Uhh…" Serena looked at Darien.

"No, it's okay. See you tomorrow, Serena." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Serena. Bye girls." Then he left.

"He's a nice boy." Her mom obviously approved of him.

"Dad still doesn't know, right?"

"I don't know what?" Mr. Tsukino came through the door just as Serena asked the question.

"Welcome home, Kenji, dear. How was work?"

"Hello girls. Work was fine. Is there something I should know about?" he said as he looked at Serena.

"No, it's nothing. We'll be in my room."

Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and Serena were so surprised because Serena's dad came home early.

"Man that was close." Raye sighed in relief.

"You're telling me. So, did Darien remember anything else?" Lita asked.

"Actually, he got all of his memories back," Serena smiled.

"That's great! He just needed time." Amy was always bright.

"He got them back when she was thanking him for getting her the whole Sailor Scout crew dolls for her. Then when he hugged her and apologized, I knew he got them back."

("Do you think we should tell her about the dream? Is she ready?") Amy asked the others.

("Yeah, we should.") Lita responded. "Serena, all of us had the same dream last night. A voice said that what they were going to do may hurt you and Darien, but it had to be done."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Honey, I brought some snacks for you and your friends."

Serena opened the door for her mom. "Thanks Mom, but the girls were about to leave soon."

"Yeah, it's getting late now and our parents are going to be worried."

"You girls can stay. It's no problem for me." Mrs. Tsukino smiled. "I called all of your parents, and Raye, your grandfather, and told them that you would be staying the night. Besides, it's a weekend tomorrow."

"But we're intruding." Amy felt bad because they were sleeping over so often.

"There are extras pajamas and toothbrushes in the cabinets." It was obvious that she was prepared for these situations.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino," Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye said as she left the room.

"Come on, let's make the beds. I'm tired after walking around with Rini all day."

They all laughed. After making the beds and getting ready to sleep, the five of them talked for a little while longer before falling asleep.


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters. Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons.

* * *

><p>In Serena's room, the five girls were sleeping peacefully until they were woken by screams coming from downstairs.<p>

Lita was the first to wake. "What in the world…!"

They headed downstairs and the next thing they heard was Sammy laughing.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Raye demanded.

"Sammy put a fake bug in our cereals!" Rini replied. "Stop laughing Sammy! It's not funny!"

Hotaru sighed as she said, "Serena, I'm sorry you have him as your brother."

Everyone except Sammy laughed. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Serena ignored Sammy and started talking with Hotaru and Rini. "When you two are done eating, come upstairs okay?"

"Okay."

Back at Darien's apartment, Darien got ready as soon as he awoke and called for his generals. "Jedite, Neflite, Malachite, Zoycite, appear!"

The four generals appeared and kneeled with their heads bowed. "Prince Darien."

("Do you think that he found out and is mad because of what we did?") Zoycite sounded worried.

("Why would he be mad? We did nothing wrong.") Malachite responded.

"I heard what you did with the Sailor Scouts."

"Please don't be mad, Prince Darien." Zoycite stood. We were just trying to help the Sailor Scouts get your memories back."

"Dear Zoycite, why would I be mad? You were all just trying to help me regain my memories and for that I would like to thank you," he smiled.

"No, we should be the ones thanking you." Jedite was the next to stand. Then Malachite and Neflite arose.

"Jedite's right. It has been a pleasure to be serving you and the princess," Neflite said.

He smiled again. "You may take your leave now. Till next time."

"Goodbye, Prince Darien." They bowed and left.

As soon as Malachite, Jedite, Neflite and Zoycite left, Darien turned around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted.

"So you're a prince? And you can sense me now?" The owner of the voice chuckled.

Darien knew the voice but he thought it was impossible because he was supposed to be dead.

"You've gotten stronger too. It's been a long time, Darien." The stranger appeared in front of him, grinning.

He still didn't believe it even with the evidence in front of him. "Fiory? But I thought…?"

(Fiory was an alien who came to Earth as a child and Darien befriended. Then after a while, he had to leave but promised to come back which he did.

But that was after Darien was all grown up and forgotten about him because he thought he was someone he thought up to ease the pain of his childhood. Darien was happy with his life and friends and Serena. Fiory came back in human form which he didn't recognize and also because it had been years since he seen or thought of his friend Fiory.

By then, Fiory was being manipulated by the Kassenian Blossom who wanted to take over the earth with her plants. She made Fiory think that he and Darien will never be good friends again because the Sailor Scouts had "brainwashed" him so she made him attack the Sailor Scouts but Tuxedo Mask was hurt instead.

So Fiory took the injured Darien to a planet in space covered in Kassenian's flowers. He was going to keep him there forever and no one can take him away.

The Sailor Scouts teleported to the planet to rescue Tuxedo Mask and bring him home but they ran into more monsters. Then the scouts were captured but not before they could move Sailor Moon out of the way.

Kassenian had Fiory under her complete control by then and would have almost gotten rid of Sailor Moon if Tuxedo Mask hadn't escaped and saved her from the Kassenian controlled Fiory.

So Sailor Moon ended up defeating the Kassenian Blossom and saved Fiory from Kassenian's wrath with her crystal which cost her life. It reformed when Darien kissed her but it was Fiory's "flower of life" that brought her back.

He came to Darien in his mind and told him to give Sailor Moon the flower. After her crystal was reformed, Fiory was floating out into space in a little ball covering him. **Watch Sailor Moon R Promise of the Rose to know the actual story of Fiory.**)

"Yeah, so did I. My memory's still a bit fuzzy on what happened after the fight, but here I am. But I don't know how long after, I landed on a planet of aliens like me and those people became my family since I still had no idea of my actual family."

"Oh man. The girls aren't going to believe this." He started laughing. ("Serena, I'm coming over with an old friend. You'll see who it is when we get there and are you girls going to be surprised.")

("Okay, I'll have Amara, Michelle and Trista come over to my house.")

"Everyone's going to be at Serena's house so let's head over there," Darien told Fiory. "You remember Serena, my girlfriend? She and all of her friends, the other scouts are going to be there."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go there after what happened with me and the Kassenian Blossom?" He was unsure of what might happen if they see him.

"You'll be fine. We all know that you turned good after. Serena saved you from Kassenian's wrath and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

"Yeah, I know. Remind me to thank her when I see her."

"Do you still have your…?"

Fiory transformed into his human form and grinned.

"Never mind." Darien was laughing since Fiory changed into his human form before he even said anything. "Serena's house is nearby so do you just want to walk? Or we could take my car," he asked as they were leaving the apartment.

He just shrugged. "I'll leave that up to you. It's not like I'll know where to go."

Outside Darien's apartment complex, Andrew, a friend of Darien's and an employee of the Crown Arcade in town, sees Darien coming out with another person and calls out to him. "Hey Darien."

"Oh hey, Andrew, this is my childhood friend, Fiory. Fiory, this is Andrew. He works at the arcade store in town."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Andrew."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fiory. Were you guys headed somewhere?"

"Actually, we were headed to his girlfriend, Serena's, house."

"Oh, you know Serena and her friends too?"

Yeah, you can say that. Do you want to come along if it's okay with Serena?"

"The girls would be glad to see him. Half of them are always at the arcade anyways though I have no idea why," Darien laughed. "No offense, but your games aren't that great."

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "The Sailor V game's the only one worth playing, honestly. Amara and Mina are always playing the racing game against each other."

"Those two never get tired of that game though Mina will never win against Amara. She's one tough person to beat."

"Now that I think about it, they haven't been there in a while, especially Serena. What have they been doing these days?"

"They're just busy with school. Some of them are still in high school, you know. Serena's doing better with school now, thankfully."

"It's been a long time since I saw them all. Is it still the 6 of you: Serena, her four friends, the little girl, and you?"

"No, there are four more of us since you last saw them."

"Are they all…?"

"Yeah."

"So you knew them back when Rini was younger?"

"Who's Rini? I met them a few times but we never really exchanged names. Never got the chance." ("We were too busy fighting each other.")

"Oh? How come?"

"There were…reasons. Sorry, I'm not comfortable talking about it."

"No problem. I won't push then," Andrew smiled. "Rini is actually the little girl you were just talking about. We'll introduce you to them when we get to Serena's."

"Thanks," Fiory smiled back. ("Wow, this guy is really nice. He must be really close with you and the girls.")

("Yeah, we're all pretty close but he doesn't know our secret so we try to be careful. Rini ended up as a scout too.") One of the four is Rini's age but the others are all older than the other girls.

"I can't wait…" he groaned.

"Don't worry. They're all nice."

"Amara's one of the four you don't know about," Darien added.

("Do the other four know about me?")

("Actually, we never got around to telling them for some reason.")

At the Tsukino house, Serena heard the bell ring. "Coming!" She opens the door and sees Amara, Michelle, and Trista. "Hey guys."

"Hey Moonface."

Hearing Amara's voice, Hotaru and Rini got up from the breakfast table and ran over to the door knowing Michelle and Trista would be with Amara.

"Hi Hotaru. Were you a good girl for Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?" Trista asked.

"She wasn't the problem," Serena said as she sighed.

"Was it Rini then?" Michelle wondered.

"Nope, it wasn't me, it was Sammy."

Amara started laughing. "What did the kid do now?"

Rini was pouting as she explained to them what he did.

"Is Darien here with his friend yet?"

"They're on their way over from his apartment."

"You're really curious about his friend aren't you, Michelle?" Amara teased.

"Knowing Darien, he'll probably walk over. Are the others ready?" Trista asked.

Amy came downstairs. "Hey, what's going on? Did you come to pick Hotaru up already?"

"Actually, Darien's coming over with an old friend of his so I told them to come. I just told the others. Let's go wait in my room."

In Serena's room, Mina and Lita were both in their own worlds.

("I wonder what if would be like if Fiory was still alive,") Mina thought.

("I wonder how Andrew's doing.") Lita has always had a crush on Andrew but then he got a girlfriend, Rita, but now they were broken up.

"Hello, earth to Mina and Lita," Serena said as she waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Huh? Sorry," Lita apologized. "I was thinking of something."

"You too?" Mina asked.

"What is it? Tell us!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Blushing, Lita replied, "Um, I rather not talk about it."

"Mina, why don't you tell us what you were thinking about?" Michelle asked.

("This is getting interesting. The guys are so into this conversation. Both Mina and Lita don't even realize that we have guests.") Raye didn't bother telling them that Darien had come with his friends while they were daydreaming.

"He's someone from our past, someone you four don't know."

"The only guy from our past that they don't know is…"

"OH MY GOD, Mina!" Amy, Lita, Raye and Serena were all shocked.

She started blushing. "I wish things ended differently though. Darien hasn't heard from him, has he?"

Fiory then moved into Mina's view. "Hey, Mina," he said, grinning.

She blinked a couple time to make sure what she was seeing was real then screamed. "Fiory! You're…you're…" Even though she was really surprised to see him, she was even more surprised that he was in front of her, alive.

Both Lita and Mina finally realized that Darien's friend was Fiory and that Andrew had come too.

"Hi girls, been a while. Hey, Lita." Andrew smiled at her.

Her heart started beating faster seeing him smile. "Andrew? What're you doing here? When did you guys get here?"

"He was actually coming to see me when he saw Fiory and me were leaving my apartment complex."

"They got here right before Mina said she was thinking about you who you know," Amy explained.

"What? You heard me?" She started turning red from embarrassment.

Andrew started grinning. "So it was you she was talking about."

"Yup." Inside, Fiory was glad that she was thinking about him because he was thinking about her also. "So how about we go to a movie sometime?" He seemed pretty straightforward about how he felt about her.

"Don't you think you're going a bit fast?" Amara started laughing.

Fiory glared at Amara. "What's it to you?" He was thinking, "Who is this guy? Does he have a thing for Mina?"

"Amara!" Michelle shook her head in disapproval. It was obvious to her that she was just messing with him. "Don't listen to her, Fiory. She's just messing with you. I'm Michelle by the way."

("That's Amara?") He raised his eyebrows at Darien.

All he could do was laugh. ("Yeah, Amara's a girl.")

"Hi, nice to meet you, Fiory, I'm Trista and this little girl is Hotaru."

"Hi!" Hotaru greeted him a big smile.

"Go ahead and answer him, Mina. He won't bite," Darien nudged.

With that, she didn't hesitate to answer him back. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"What about you, Lita? Will you tell us what were you thinking about?"

Yeah, please?" Rini and Hotaru begged.

"I'll tell the girls, but not the guys. You two are leaving too," she told the kids.

"You kids heard her. Out!" Serena pointed at the door for the kids to leave.

"Aww…" They hung their heads low as they headed out the door.

"Come on kiddos. Let's go downstairs. You'll call for us when you girls are done talking, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Just go out already!" Raye really wanted them out of the room so they can have Lita reveal her secret.

As soon as the guys and Hotaru and Rini left the room, Serena made no was still lurking around then locked the door. "Okay, now spill! Who is it?"

"It's Andrew," she blushed. "I heard from Elizabeth that he hasn't gone out with anyone since he and Rita broke up."

"You know I _have_ to tell Darien, right? Besides, he might be able to help. The two are good friends after all."

"I'm actually kind of glad that Fiory heard me or I would have chickened out telling him how I felt about him."

Downstairs, Andrew was still curious about what Lita was thinking about. "Hey, what do you think Lita was thinking about?"

("You girls almost done?") "Why so curious?"

"What, I can't be just curious about what a friend was talking about?"

Darien was suspicious of Andrew because he sounded defensive.

("Hey Darien, ask Andrew if he likes anyone when you all come back in.")

"They'll probably tell us when they want to," Fiory answered.

"I'm going up. I don't care if…" Rini started.

"You can come up now!" Raye's voiced called from upstairs.

Once the guys and Rini and Hotaru went back inside Serena's room, Amara took Darien to the side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You remember what I asked you?"

"We need you to find out for Lita," Mina added.

"Sure, give me a minute." He went back to the guys and the kids. "Hey kiddos, I need to talk to Andrew and Fiory so how about you go bug Sammy?"

Rini grinned big. "Okay! Oh Sammy!~" she yelled as she and Hotaru started going downstairs.

Serena started laughing right away because she knew what was coming.

Sammy knew there was going to be trouble coming and there was nowhere for him to go since he was downstairs and his room was upstairs. He was trapped.

"Sammy, let's play hide and seek!" Hotaru said excitingly as she arrived downstairs.

"Why would I play with you two?"

Everyone could tell that Sammy was really annoyed.

"Just humor them, Sammy," his mother said. "They must have been bored up there with all of Serena's friends."

"If you play with them, they might be nicer to you in the future," his dad further said.

("Yeah right,") they thought while trying to contain their laughter. "Pleeeeease?".

Seeing that he had no choice, he just grunted and started a game of 'hide and seek' with them.

Back in Serena's room, Darien slowly started to bring up relationships to warm Andrew up to asking about Serena's request. "Hey Andrew, since we're talking about relationships, it got me thinking. Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No, why?"

"Is there anyone you're interested in?"

"Did Serena put you up to this?" he asked as he looked at Serena suspiciously.

Serena figured that Darien was asking Andrew about her request when he looked at her and just looked like she had no idea what was going on.

"Can't he just be curious?" Fiory asked.

"I heard that you haven't seen anyone since you and Rita broke up."

He sighed and chuckled at the same time. "I might as well tell you since you're both this persistent."

Both Fiory and Darien were looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"It's Lita, but I don't know if she'll go out with me. After Rita and I broke up, Lita was there for me. It was hard but thanks to her, I was able to get through it."

"Then ask her. Just make sure you want to ask her out because you like her, not because you think you owe her."

"You really think I should? I actually do have feelings for her so you don't have to worry about that."

"Well you won't know unless you actually ask." Fiory grinned as he slapped Andrew on the back. "Good luck." As Andrew was going towards the girls, Fiory asked Darien, "Lita, she likes him back, I'm guessing, since you told him to ask her?"

"What do you think?" he responded with a grin.

"Lita, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

Then Andrew took Lita aside. He didn't want any extra attention or anyone interrupting him when he wanted to ask her out.

"Well?" the girls asked when Darien and Fiory came over to them.

"Just wait and see," they both said.

Then, Darien had started introducing the rest of the girls to Fiory.

Lita was starting to feel nervous. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. "What's up?"

Truth be told, Andrew was feeling nervous too. He wasn't sure how she would answer. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date."

"With you?" To herself, she was thinking, "Please don't let this be a joke. I don't know what I would do if it was. He better not be trying to set me up with someone…"

"Mhmm. That is unless you don't want to."

"No, I do, it's just that I was surprised. Yeah, I'll go out with you," she replied, trying to not sound too eager.

"Great! When are you free?"

"She's free right now," Serena said as she pushed her friend closer to Andrew.

Andrew was just looking at her like he was saying, "I knew you had something to do with this."

Serena just smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Go ahead. We'll call you if anything comes up." Amy wanted her to have fun.

"Do you want to double date with us? Fiory doesn't mind."

"It's up to you, Lita. I'm up for anything you are."

Looking at Mina, Lita smiled. "Well if you're okay with it then, sure." ("Thanks, Mina.")

Mina smiled back. ("I had a feeling you could use a friend.")

"Then shall we? You guys are going to have to lead the way because I don't know anything around here."

"Where did you say you were from?"

"I'm…" Fiory started to say.

"Have fun on your dates you guys!" Raye was all but pushing the four out the door. After they left, she sighed in relief. "Phew, that was close."

"What do you mean?" Trista asked.

"Fiory is actually an alien. When I was a kid, I was in a car accident and I had no memories of who I was or my parents so I was to stay in the hospital until I got better. I found Fiory outside, in the rain, nearly passed out. He was a kid back then but he was also my first friend. We became really close friends. But one day, he told me that he had to leave so I got really sad and ended up crying. That same day, Serena saw me crying in my hospital room so she came in and put her head on my lap. I asked her who she was and she introduced herself.

Everyone just laughed. They were able to imagine a kid Serena introducing herself to him.

"We're not done with the story yet. I asked him why he was crying and he told me that his only friend, Fiory, was leaving and he was never going to see him again. So I told him that I would be his friend too. In my hand were roses because my mom just gave birth to Sammy that day so I gave one to Darien as a token of our friendship."

"Then I gave it to Fiory before he left. He promised to return with the perfect flower. Him coming back is another story."

"Are we going to go somewhere or are we going to just stay here?" Rini was starting to get bored since there was nothing interesting going on anymore.

"I'm just worried that something might happen while they're there. With Andrew, they won't be able to transform," Michelle said with a frown.

"They'll be fine. Lita and Mina know to contact us if there's any trouble."

Andrew, Fiory, Lita and Mina had decided to go the movies after leaving Serena's.

The four had arrived at the theater and saw that there wasn't a long line so they were glad.

"Huh… The Sailor Moon movie's the only one that fits our time unless you girls want to watch something that has already started," Andrew pointed out.

("Greaaaaat, a Sailor Moon movie…") "I don't mind if Lita doesn't."

("How is it that there's nothing else to watch? It's my first date with Andrew and it's while watching a Sailor Moon movie.") "Let's just watch the Sailor Moon movie. If we watch something that's already started, we would just be wasting money.

"Okay, then Mina and I will pay for the tickets and you two can pay for the snacks."

("Do you have any money Fiory?") Mina was surprised because he had just come back to Earth today.

("Yeah, Darien gave me some money before we left in case I needed any.")

"That's fine," Andrew said as he started walking over to the Sailor Moon movie cutout. He called Lita over to him. "Do you know which scout reminds me of you?"

"Which one?" She was curious of his answer.

Pointing to Sailor Jupiter, he said, "Her. She's tough and strong, like you."

At the ticket booth, Mina and Fiory finished paying for the tickets. She was about to call for Lita until she saw what Andrew was pointing to. "Fiory…"

He nodded. "Hey, let's head inside. We got the tickets. Mina, why don't you and Lita go find us some seats?"

"But the snacks…" Lita started to protest.

"Mina said that she had to talk to you about something."

"It's okay. I'll pay for them."

"Are you sure, Andrew? I have no problem with paying for the snacks together."

"No, I'll pitch in so he doesn't have to pay full," offered FIory.

"Yeah, go talk find us some seats and talk with Mina." He actually wanted to be alone with Lita but Mina looked like she was about to explode if she didn't talk to her soon. After handing Mina and Lita their tickets, he ushered them inside.

"Thanks, Andrew." (Thanks Fiory.)

After going inside, they headed towards the usher who they handed their tickets to. He ripped his half and then told them to head to Theater 10 which was showing their movie.

So they headed to Theater 10 and found four seats in the middle towards the back. As they were sitting down, Mina asked, "What were you and Andrew talking about? Fiory and I saw him pointing Sailor Jupiter on the movie cutout."

"He said that she reminds him of me."

"Did he say how?"

"We're both tough and strong."

"Wow, he's pretty sharp for an arcade owner."

"Yeah, he is, for an arcade owner," Lita laughed.

"What about me?"

"How do you know they're talking about you?" ("Are you talking about him?")

"Well I'm the only arcade owner around here, so it has to be about me," he said as he was and Fiory were sitting down.

"We just got two popcorns so we can share but four separate drinks. Andrew picked your drink, Mina, because I didn't know what you would like and Lita, Andrew got your favorite drink: Sweet Tea."

"Thanks," Lita and Mina said at the same time. They both laughed.

("Yeah, we are.") "It could be someone from where we had previously lived," Lita grinned.

"But it's not, is it?" he grinned back.

In front of them, there were a couple girls who looked like they could be around the same age as Mina and Lita. They had turned around to shush them.

The four had just chuckled before quieting down and watching the commercials start after the lights had dimmed.

Two and a half hours later the movie was over and everyone started leaving the theater room.

("What a horrible movie! I'm offended.") "That movie was pretty good," Mina thought out loud.

("You guys saw a movie? Which one?") Rini asked.

("It was the Sailor Moon movie wasn't it? If it wasn't, you wouldn't be offended.")

("Good guess, Amara.")

"Mhmm, yeah, I guess. I don't think that they were portrayed correctly though. But what's the deal with Tuxedo Mask? All those girls that were screaming, every time he came out, were really loud."

"Don't forget annoying," Fiory added as he rolled his eyes. ("Andrew's jealous of you, Darien.")

("What do you mean he's jealous of me? Why would he be jealous of me?")

"I like you better than Tuxedo Mask," Lita said with a smile.

("Andrew, jealous of Darien? No way.")

("Actually, he's jealous of Tuxedo Mask. There were girls in the theater who were constantly screaming whenever he showed up in the movie.")

While still inside the theater, Andrew, Fiory, Lita and Mina saw people screaming and running away from something.

"What's going on out there? It's chaos out there."

("Girls, I think we have trouble.") Mina alerted.

("What is it?") Raye asked.

("We're not sure yet.") "Mina, let's go check it out." Lita and Mina ran out the doors to see what was going on outside. She completely forgot that Andrew was with her when they ran out.

"Lita!" Freaking out, he chased after them.

Fiory followed but in a slower pace. ("We need separate.")

("How can we do that when Andrew's with us?")

("You guys go first. I'll get him away and then try to separate from him.") "Andrew, we have to go someplace safe!"

"Why did you just go out like that? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Andrew, but I wasn't in any danger."

"But you could have been!"

"Fiory and Mina went to go find safe place to hide. We better find a place too."

"And I'm sorry I freaked out. Follow me. I know a place we can go." He grabbed Lita's hand and starting running with the crowd of people who were also running.

Slowly, Lita started to loosen her grip on Andrew's hand. ("I'm sorry again, Andrew.") She got away from the crowd and found an empty place so she could transform.

The moment he couldn't feel Lita's hand in his, he stopped and yelled out her name over and over. "Lita? Lita!" ("Where is she? Please let her be okay.") he prayed while searching for her.

"Come out, Sailor Scouts! We're going to keep terrorizing the city until you come out!" a familiar voice called out.

("Do you need us to come and help?") Darien asked.

("I'm headed to where the trouble is with Fiory.") Sailor Venus replied.

("I'll be right there. I just need to transform.") Lita responded. She looked around to make sure no one was around.

From afar, Andrew spotted Lita. "Lita!" He started to go to her. "Lita!" he called out louder. At first he thought that she couldn't hear him but then he saw her transform. He couldn't believe what he just saw. ("Lita is Sailor Jupiter?")

Sailor Jupiter headed over to where Sailor Venus and Fiory were at. "Who are you?!" she yelled out.

The owner of the voice jumped down from the building in front with two others.

("Hey Jupiter, wasn't he one of Badiyanu's fairies?")

("Yeah…")

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were both confused because they were destroyed by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars.

"What are you doing here?! We destroyed you guys!" Venus stated.

"If you guys came to get your butts kicked again..." Jupiter started.

"We want your help!" Orangja blurted out.

"She's back!" Pananu added.

"Who's back?" Fiory was confused. ("Who are these guys?")

("We'll explain later.") Sailor Venus answered.

"Badiyanu!" Popupulan answered.

"What?! Impossible!" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus both exclaimed.

("Are you all okay? You two seem kind of quiet.") Serena

Sailor Jupiter opened her communicator and contacted the other girls. "Mercury, are you with the others?"

"Do you need backup?" Amy asked.

"No, I don't think so," Venus replied. "But listen. According to Badiyanu's fairies, Badiyanu's back."

Everyone but Darien gasped. "Who's Badiyanu?" he asked.

"She was the one who hired those fairies to kidnap children from all over the world." ("But that can't be possible! I destroyed her along with the Black Dream Hole!")

"There's no way they can still be alive. My magic mirror made them powerless and they were destroyed when we destroyed their flutes."

Populan heard what Michelle and said, "Well we're here aren't we? And we don't have our flutes anymore."

Pananu sounded frantic. "Help us hide from Badiyanu! We want to be free!"

("Fiory, I need you to teleport something. It's for the fairies.")

"Got it. Thanks, Mercury." Then he handed what he teleported to Sailor Jupiter. "Here, you give it to them."

"Catch!" She threw something at the fairies.

The fairies looked confused

"What is this? How is this supposed to help us hide from Badiyanu?" Populan demanded.

"They're cloaking devices. Badiyanu won't be able to find or sense you three with those. Lose them and she'll find you." ("I knew they would come in handy someday.")

("Good job, Amy.")

The three fairies bowed to Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Fiory. "Thank you, Sailor Scouts." And like that, they disappeared.

"Good riddance. The whole town freak out."

"It wasn't as bad as some other days. Well I better go find Andrew. He must be freaking out too."

"You ditched him? Oh man, poor Andrew."

"This isn't funny, Darien. It's not like she had a choice. Don't worry; we'll help look for him." Venus put her hand on Jupiter's shoulder to let her know that she was there for her.

Nearby, Andrew was watching Sailor Jupiter and her friends in a safe spot where he wouldn't be seen. Then he saw them change back into their Earth forms. ("Mina and Fiory too?")

"Good luck finding him."

"Thanks, Serena. I just hope he's not too mad."

"I'm not mad, Lita. Or should I say Sailor Jupiter?" Andrew said as he came out of hiding spot.

Everyone gasped.

("Oh great, just what we needed.")

("Not helping, Raye!") everyone shouted back.

"Bring him to our place. Better to talk there than like this." Amara spoke up.

At Amara, Michelle and Trista's house, everyone was together.

("So, he found out the secret.") Luna was thinking.

("I'm actually not that surprised.") Artemis replied.

("What's going to happen to him?") Diana was very curious to see what would happen since this never happened before.

("It's up to the highnesses.") her parents answered.

Trista was the first to speak. "Have a seat, Andrew."

As he was sitting down, he was only looking at Lita. "Lita, I'm really not mad. I can understand why you couldn't tell me." He wanted her to see that he really wasn't mad but she wouldn't look at him.

"I was thinking that he was bound to find out one day but not this quickly." Darien ran his hand through his hair.

"Mama is he going to…?"

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina (the five) shouted, "Rini!"

"Am I going to what and who was Rini calling Mama?" He had so many questions now that he knew the truth.

Darien and Serena transformed to their royal forms.

The girls all knelt before Prince Darien and Princess Serenity. "Welcome back Your Highnesses."

Luna, Artemis, and Diana bowed.

"Thank you girls. Rini, have you been a good girl for Serena?"

"Hi Mama, Daddy. I've been a good girl for everyone, especially Serena."

"She really is doing well, Princess. Small Lady is learning the ways of the scout really quickly." Trista was the only one who called Rini Small Lady.

"Princess Lita, the reason we're here…" Prince Darien started.

("Princess Lita?") "Your Highnesses, I…" he stood up.

"Andrew, we are aware of who you are." Princess Serenity smiled. "You make Princess Lita very happy. She really cares about you."

"Lita also makes me very happy. I care about her too and I promise to keep her and their secret safe."

"Darien and Serena seems to like you too."

"We all like him, Prince Darien. Andrew is a good guy."

"Do you trust him to keep our secret?"

"Yes, Your Highnesses."

"Then Andrew, we'll be watching. Since they trust you, we'll trust you too. Rini, keep being good to Serena, okay? She can decide not to have you in the future," Prince Darien chuckled.

"Don't tease our daughter. Your father is such a tease, isn't he, Rini?" She smiled at Rini and the girls. "Goodbye Rini, everyone. We'll see you again. Luna, Artemis, Diana, watch over the girls."

"With our lives. Goodbye, Your Highnesses."

"Goodbye," everyone else greeted.

Darien and Serena changed back.

"Wow."

Everyone faced Andrew again. What he just went through, they thought that he would be in shock, but he was still standing.

"So, do you want us to tell you which scout we are or do you want try to guess?" Amara grinned

"Can I try to guess?"

"He's pretty smart for works at the arcade, right Lita?" Mina grinned at Lita.

"We'll see," Michelle smiled.

"Amy is Mercury, Rini is Mini Moon, Hotaru is Saturn, Amara is Uranus, Michelle is Neptune, Trista is Pluto, Serena's Sailor Moon, Raye is Sailor Mars. I can see it clearly now that I know this secret. But I'm not sure where Darien "

("He is good.") "I'm Tuxedo Mask."

Since Andrew guessed just about everyone, correctly, they all clapped.

"Not bad, for someone who works in an arcade." Amara grinned.

"Andrew, I have a question for you," Luna spoke up.

"Uh, well, okay."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Andrew. I heard a lot about you."

"Oh you did, did you?" He chuckled at Diana's remark. "Who was talking about me behind my back?|

"It's not just one person I hear about you from. I hear about you from…"

"Diana!" the five exclaimed.

"Is it something I'm not supposed to know?"

"Luna, control your daughter better."

"Speak for yourself, Serena."

"She's doing a fine job, thank you very much."

Everyone laughed at Rini's comeback at Raye.

"Come along Diana. Time for you to go home. We're sorry about Diana." Artemis left the house with Luna and Diana.

"Rini, we should get you home too. It's almost your bedtime."

"But Daddy…"

"Listen to her whine Darien. We should make her bedtime earlier. Don't you think so?"

"No! Please don't make my bedtime earlier, Mama. I promise I'll go to bed when we get home."

"Wow, you're pretty scary Serena. I've never seen this side of you."

"Rini makes the mom in me come out every once in a while. I'm going to take Rini home now."

"I'll drop you two off. Fiory, do you want to come along? I can try to get you an apartment at my apartment complex."

"Okay."

"I'll walk you home, Lita."

"Thanks Andrew."

"See you tomorrow, Mina?"

"Yup. But Fiory, before you leave, can you teleport Amy, Raye and me to our homes?"

Amara offered to drive Darien, Serena, Fiory and Rini to Serena's house since their house was far from Serena's.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Amara, Darien, Serena, Fiory and Rini left Amara, Michelle, and Trista's house and headed back to the Tsukino's residence. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Tsukino residence.

Darien took Rini straight up to her room with Serena and Fiory behind him. He shook his head and chuckled as he put her down on her bad. "Look at her. She whines about having to go to bed but passes out right when we left their house."

"A lot happened today. I'm surprised I haven't crashed yet."

"Same here. Usually transforming like that takes a lot out of us."

"Guess we're getting used to it. How long are you staying for again, Fiory?

"I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time. Like I said earlier, I'm here to stay. Besides, if I was planning on leaving after a bit, I wouldn't have asked Mina out."

"True. We better go; I don't want your dad to ban us from the house because we're here so late at night."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen. I'll walk you guys out.**"**

"It's okay, stay inside. We'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He kissed her on the top of her head and headed towards his apartment complex.

"Night Serena," Fiory waved as he followed behind Darien.

Ten minutes later, Darien said to Fiory, "Let's stop by my apartment manager's office. Maybe he'll rent you an apartment. He's a nice guy so he just might."

The blinds on the windows were closed so they couldn't tell if anyone was in or not so Darien knocked on the door. "Jim, you in there? It's Darien."

"Come on in."

"Hey Jim, how've you been? Are there any apartments available on my floor? Preferably near me?"

"I've been good and actually, all of the apartments around you are free."

"What happened to the tenants?"

"The tenants who rented them moved to a different floor because they say it's too noisy. You know what that's about Darien? And who is the apartment for?"

Darien just chuckled because he knew the reason and he didn't blame them. Serena and her friends can get quite loud sometimes.

"The apartment is for me. I'm an old friend of Darien's. Just came back into town today."

"Fiory doesn't have any money right now but is it okay if he pays you at the end of each month? He's going to find a part-time job real soon so he can pay.

Jim: Since he's a friend of yours, I'll give him a month's free rent and then he can start paying me from the third month.

"Wow, thanks."

"I told you that he's a nice guy," he grinned.

"I'm trusting you with him, Darien."

"Don't worry about me. I don't get on anyone's bad side." ("Not without a reason, at least.")

"Okay, good, now here's a key. Hope the apartment is to your liking," he smiled.

"Thanks Jim," Darien and Fiory said in unision.

"Tell Serena I said hi when you see her tomorrow."

"Will do, Jim," Darien said as he and Fiory were leaving Jim's office and towards their apartments.

"He knows Serena?"

"Yeah, she comes over a lot, sometimes with the rest of the girls too. Rini and Hotaru also come visit but he's not too fond of them because they're still kids."

"How am I going to pay for rent?"

"You'll have to get a part-time job like Andrew and I have."

"You were being serious about that? Doing what? I don't even know what I'm good at nevertheless what I can do," he laughed.

"Let's talk to Andrew and see if he can give you a job there or at the Crown Plaza."

"What's the Crown Plaza?

"Andrew's younger sister, Elizabeth, works there. It's like a small café next door to the arcade. Well, here we are. This is my apartment," he said as he pointed to the door, "and yours is to the right of mine," pointing to the door on the right.

"Do you guys still go to school?"

"Yeah. I think we should enroll you at my college to see what you can do."

"Great...more human stuff."

Darien just laughed. "You're going to have to act more human if you plan on staying."

"As long as I get to see Mina, it should be worth it," he grinned.

Laughing as he rolled his eyes, he said goodnight to his friend and went inside his apartment to get ready for the next day.

* * *

><p>It does take me a while to post new chapters since I have to change them from script form to story form but I will do my best to upload faster. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.<p> 


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters. Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rini went to Serena's room to wake her up but to her surprise, she was already up because she usually slept in on the weekends.<p>

"Serena, what time are you meeting Darien?"

"What makes you say I'm going to see him today?" Serena grinned.

Rini just laughed. "Come on, Serena. When has there ever been a day when you two weren't together sometime during the day? Plus, you're up early today. But why do you ask, Luna?"

"I'm not meeting him till later today. The girls and I are going to do something first."

"She wants to make sure that we can trust Andrew."

"Luna!" Both Serena and Rini were disappointed in Luna.

From downstairs, Mrs. Tsukino was yelling for Serena and Rini. "The girls are here!"

"I'll be right down, Mom!" She saw the girls in the kitchen halfway down the stairs. "Hey girls, what are you doing here so early? Weren't we supposed to meet at noon? Hi Hotaru."

Hotaru had come with the girls so she can have a picnic with Rini.

"It is noon," Mina answered.

Raye just rolled her eyes.

"Are you not ready yet?" Lita was a bit confused because Serena was usually lazy but not that lazy.

"What does it look like? Let's go!" She linked her arms with Amy and Lita. "Have fun Hotaru, Rini." ("You know how to contact us if you need anything.")

After Serena left, Rini asked Mrs. Tsukino, "Auntie, can we start packing for the picnic?"

"Yes, can we?"

"I should be done in a little bit. How about you wait a little bit? Then we can pack together, okay?"

"Okay!" they answered in unison.

Outside the Tsukino home, Mina asked, "So what should we do today?"

"I was thinking that it's great weather for training but we have no place to train." Of course Lita would want to train.

"What kind of training? Are you thinking like target practice?" Amy asked. "If we want to train, we'll have to go to a secluded place."

"There's this place I used to go to behind my temple to be alone. No one knows about it and there's plenty of space for us to train."

"Let's go then." Serena started heading towards the Cherry Hill Temple

"Someone's pumped about training today." Lita pointed out.

"It's this whole Badiyanu thing that has me all riled up. She is not going to kidnap anymore children or hurt anyone else again after we're done with her."

"That's the spirit," Mina smiled.

Back inside the Tsukino home, Rini and Hotaru were in Rini's room.

"Hotaru, I don't think Auntie's going to be done any time to take us on a picnic. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know…didn't think of anything else because I was too excited about the picnic."

"Hmm…"

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Rini, could you get that for me?"

"Okay!" She and Hotaru headed downstairs to check the door. "Who is it?"

"Delivery for Rini Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe!"

Recognizing the voice behind the door, Rini immediately opened the door. "Darien!" She attack hugged him.

"Hi Rini, Hotaru. Are you two here home alone?"

"Serena's mom was going to take us on a picnic but she suddenly got busy and now she can't. So we were just thinking of things we can do but it's so hard because we were both looking forward to the picnic."

"Then I guess you're both free to go to the park," Andrew winked at Hotaru and Rini.

Hearing Andrew and Darien's voices, Mrs. Tsukino came to the door. "Hi Andrew, Darien. Serena's not here right now. You missed her and the girls by five minutes.

"Actually we came to get Rini and Hotaru. We thought that you could use time alone Mrs. Tsukino," Fiory smiled.

Next to Fiory was Andrew grinning ear to ear while nudging Darien in the ribs.

Darien just laughed because he understood what his friend meant.

"That's really sweet of you boys. Darien, I don't recall seeing this boy before."

"He's an old friend of mine who recently came back into town."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Tsukino, my name is Fiory."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fiory."

"Where are we going to go?" Rini asked.

"Well, there are three of us and two of you. Is there anyone you want to invite to the amusement park?" Andrew was only able to think of the amusement park since he didn't know a lot about kids.

"Again? But didn't you just go a few days ago, Rini? Darien, you need to stop spoiling Rini so much because it's bad for her and you'll go broke," Mrs. Tsukino frowned.

"We're going to go to a different amusement park and its okay, Mrs. Tsukino. Rini doesn't go very often and this time, she's not alone. Plus, her parents asked us to spoil her once in a while in their stead."

"You know her parents too?"

Darien nodded. He couldn't go into specifics saying he was her father and Rini was from the future, here in the present trying to become a better sailor scout.

"I bet you're thinking of taking Masanori, Rini." Hotaru knew her friend very well.

"I was thinking about Melissa and Kyusuke too," she said blushing. Masanori was a boy that Rini had a crush on for a very long time.

"More the merrier as long as we don't have to pay for them."

"Okay." And with that, Rini went to go call Melissa, Masanori, and Kyusuke.

"Do the others know where we're going?"

"We thought that we wouldn't bother them since they're training. They're going to be busy for a while. Surprisingly, Serena's really pumped up about this training."

"I'm guessing Serena doesn't like to train much?"

"Nope."

The guys all laughed.

Rini came back from using the phone and said that neither Melissa and Kyusuke were available but Masanori was.

"Do we need to go pick him up?

"He said that he'll ask one of his parents to drop him off."

"Okay, shall we go then? Bye Mrs. Tsukino."

"Have fun kids," Mrs. Tsukino waved.

In front of Time Galaxy amusement park, the guys, Hotaru and Rini were waiting for Masanori.

"Does anyone see him yet?" Just then, she saw a car stop in front of the amusement park. "Oh wait, there he is!" She starting walking toward the car and everyone else followed.

Masanori thanked his mom as he got out of the car and greeted his friends. "Hi Hotaru, Rini. Did you all have to wait long?"

"Nope, we just got here," Hotaru replied.

"Masanori, we got your ticket for you so we can go straight in."

"Thank you, Darien."

Andrew whispers, "Who's the kid?"

"He's Rini's…" he coughs, "...boyfriend."

His friends just laughed.

"You're allowing her to have a boyfriend at that age?"

"Serena and I were younger than her when we first met."

"I know that but the two of you are parents." Fiory couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" The kids were looking at Fiory like he was crazy since he was laughing hysterically.

"It's nothing you kids need to know. What do you want to do first?"

"How about a water ride?" Hotaru suggested. "It will be a way to cool down on a hot day like this."

"Sure, but no arcade games. Rini has had her share of arcade games."

"Speaking of arcade games, Andrew, do you have a job opening at the arcade? I need to get a job since I'm going to be here for a long time."

"No, sorry, but my sister had asked me to help her find some people for the restaurant, waiters to be specific." Andrew rolled his eyes. "She thinks it might be good to have a guy to help her out."

"The Crown Plaza right?"

"Did Darien tell you?"

"Yeah. Do you think you could ask her about the job?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a place to stay?"

"He's living in the apartment across from me."

"Jim gave him an apartment of his choice?"

"Apparently all of the tenants on my floor left so yeah. Actually, we have the whole floor to ourselves. You know how small the apartment complex is."

The attendant shouted for the next group to step up to the front and sit in the ride.

"That's us. Come on guys!"

"Can it fit all six of us in here?" Fiory asked as he started to sit.

It was a bit tight, but they all fit. As soon as they all sat down, the attendant pressed the green button and called next.

At Cherry Hill Temple, the girls had just finished their current round of target practice.

"Good job, Serena!" Amy and Lita smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty good," Mina added.

"You up for more?" Raye asked?

"Bring it."

"Let's practice Defensive Training," Lita said.

"Are we going to attack each other?" Mina didn't seem to keen on that idea.

"No, I'm going to be the one attacking you so have to try to block me. Who's first?"

"I'll go. This Badiyanu thing needs to be dealt with and fast. She hurt Darien and Rini. Badiyanu must be punished!" Serena was determined to get stronger to protect those she loves.

"That's the spirit." Raye was glad Serena was finally getting serious.

"Anger shouldn't be the reason you're fighting though."

"I'm fighting for world peace," Serena grinned.

They all just laughed.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

Back at the amusement park, the kids were laughing after the water ride.

"That was fun," Rini giggled.

"Awkward is more like it," Andrew muttered.

"I hear ya dude."

"What should we do next?"

"Well, there's this roller coaster I've been wanting to ride," Masanori suggested. So they all headed to the roller coaster he wanted to ride.

Darien sighed. "Rini, do you really expect us to ride with you again?"

"Do you trust us to walk around by ourselves?"

"Yeah, do you, Darien?" Fiory just kept grinning like an idiot.

"You'll just be in line by yourselves, not walking around the whole park. You're still a kid, Rini and I'm responsible for all of you. We will be waiting for you three in front of the roller coaster."

"Can we play games after this ride, Darien?"

"Rini, you've had your share of games for a long time."

"Aww." Rini sounded a bit disappointed.

"Did you win anything?" Masanori asked.

"Darien got me the whole Sailor Scout set including Tuxedo Mask."

"Who's your favorite scout Masanori?"

"I like Sailor Mini Moon. She also saved my life."

"Really? I like Sailor Mini Moon too!"

("When was this?") Darien's eyebrows were raised.

("It was a long time ago when Eugeal was around, hunting pure heart crystals.")

("Pure Heart Crystals…") That time was a bad memory for Hotaru because she was possessed by an evil sorceress called Mistress Nine and she had hurt Rini in the process.

"What about you Hotaru? Who's your favorite scout?"

"I would say Sailor Saturn because she's small but tough."

"You're right, Hotaru, she is tough," Rini said agreeing with her friend.

Back at Cherry Hill Temple, Lita was ready to call quits for the day.

"Man, I'm beat."

"Yeah, same here," Raye agreed with Mina.

"I'm up for more."

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina looked shocked at Serena's response.

"You must really want to get rid of Badiyanu." Amy wanted to understand why her friend was so eager to get rid of this enemy again.

"I almost lost Rini again because of her but Queen Beryl's still the worst out of all of them."

"Why don't we go to the amusement park where the guys and the kids are?"

"That's sounds like a good idea, Lita. The kids are probably getting bored by now. Let's meet them at the front of the park."

("Darien, will you guys meet us outside the amusement park in about an hour?")

("Is something going on?")

("Nope, nothing. We just want to see you guys.")

The guys and the kids heard screaming. ("Spoke too soon…")

("Teleport us Fiory!")

("I already contacted the others.") Hotaru was one step ahead of everyone.

("But how are we supposed to transform with Masanori here?")

The five scouts showed up at amusement park. "Show yourself!"

Masanori was in awe. "Wow, it's the Sailor Scouts!"

"You guys should go find a safe place to hide. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The monster showed itself to the scouts. "Who are you to disturb my hunt?!"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"And we're the Sailor Scouts!"

It took a deep breath. "Such rich blood I smell."

("It's a vampire!")

Then the vampire started to walk toward the five scouts, grinning.

"Turn it into Moon Dust Sailor Moon!"

"Right! Moon Princess…!"

Before Sailor Moon could finish her attack, the vampire tried to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon started screaming. ("Get it out of me!")

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts ran toward Sailor Moon to try to help but then they were blown back by an unknown force.

("Darien!")

("Serena!") "You guys go ahead. I'll be right back. ("Hide Masanori and come fast! Serena's in trouble!") ("Where are you guys?")

("We're in the middle of the park.")

Darien started running towards the direction of the scouts. He transformed on his way. When he arrived at the Scouts' location, he saw the scouts struggling to stay standing and Sailor Moon surrounded by a dark cloud. "What's happening to her?!"

"A vampire is trying to possess her!"

"Get out of her!"

The vampire just smirked.

"I won't let you hurt her any longer! LIGHT!"

"No, it's too bright!" Shrieking, the vampire released Sailor Moon and ran away.

"Sailor Moon!" He caught her then called for the SHIELD card. "Hey, say something! Are you alright?"

Slowly, Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "Tuxedo Mask?"

"Thank goodness."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Mom!"

"I'm okay now. DARK!" ("Fiory, teleport us out of here please.")

Outside amusement park, everyone had changed back to their civilian forms.

"Serena?" Darien was still worried about Serena.

"I'll be okay." She smiled at him to reassure him.

"Hey girls, what a coincidence seeing you here." Andrew was just saying that since Masanori was the only one who didn't know of their secret.

"Hey Rini, that's your cousin right?"

"Yup."

"It's nice seeing you again, Masanori," Serena smiled. "It's been a while since we last saw each other but it seems like you still remember me."

Masanori bowed. "It's nice to see you again, too. Rini talks about you a lot during art class so it's hard to forget."

"What are you saying about me to Masanori, Rini?"

"Nothing." Rini just smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"How was the park?" Lita asked.

"Awkward…" Andrew and Fiory both answered at the same time.

"Well I was having fun until that monster showed up. Where did it come from?"

"Who cares as long as it's gone?"

"Masanori, do you need a ride back?"

"No, my parents' work is near here so I can just walk from here."

"Let us walk you there at least then."

"No, it's okay; I'll be fine. Thank you for inviting me. See you Rini." He waved at Rini as he was leaving.

"He's such a polite kid."

"Are you guys going to go after the monster now?"

"We usually wait for them to show up rather than going around everywhere. They always do." Mina didn't really seem to care for going after the monster.

"Yeah, they usually come back to us. We don't go after the monsters unless we have to."

"You should probably go, Andrew. Who knows when it'll show up again?"

"We don't want you in the crossfire. Lita would probably kill me if anything happened to you," Darien grinned.

"Darien…" Lita was embarrassed by Darien's comment.

"Okay, I'll see you all later then. Bye Lita." After kissing Lita on the cheek, Andrew left.

"What do you usually do after you see a monster?" This was the second time Fiory dealt with a monster with the Scouts but the first time, they had to deal with Andrew finding out about their secret. Also, the fairies were only causing havoc to get the scouts' attention, not to fight.

"We go to Amara, Michelle, and Trista's house. They have the biggest house out of all of us after all."

"It's the only one that can fit us all."

"Fiory, could you teleport us? It would be faster than driving."

"I can't leave my car here so I'll just drive over there with Serena."

"Sure, no problem. See you there." As soon as they got to a secluded area, Fiory teleported the Scouts and himself to the house.

Amara, Michelle, and Trista were waiting for them in the living room. Since they knew that there was an attack, they expected the scouts. As soon as everyone had gathered, the questions started.

"Where was the attack?" Michelle started.

Raye answered, "Hi to you too."

"Sorry. Was it at the amusement park? Weren't the kids having a play date there?"

Darien looked furious. "Yeah and it tried to possess Serena."

"If it wasn't for Darien, it probably would have. It actually got inside me."

"What did Darien do exactly?"

Mina answered her partner. "He used LIGHT, one of the Moon Cards."

Amara seemed to be in thought. "LIGHT's a really strong card too."

"Maybe if Serena's in a situation where she can't use the cards, then Darien can use them because he helped capture the cards." Luna's answered seemed the most plausible.

"We don't know much about the cards. This is all pretty new to us as well because the cards were supposed to be a rumor," Artemis added.

"Amy did you get any data from scanning the vampire?" Trista asked.

"Yeah, it feeds mainly on people with strong energy like us by possessing them. I doubt Serena was the first one either. For humans, it just hypnotizes them and drinks their blood."

"Wow, you got that all from a scan? Your scanner must be pretty powerful or something. I would have never figured all that out in the short amount of time we had. That was amazing."

Amy blushed. "I didn't really do anything."

"Fiory, I can sense you have some strong energy coming from you. I noticed it earlier but didn't say anything because of Andrew," Trista said.

"We heard that you are an alien but can only teleport and talk telepathically. No offense but if that's all you can do, you shouldn't be that strong," Amara said.

"I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" Hotaru was curious.

"He doesn't know; he just showed up here on Earth when he was a young alien." Mina just shrugged.

"After Sailor Moon delivered me from the Kassenian Blossom's wrath, I thought I had died but I ended up on this other planet for who knows how long till I came here. The other aliens there became my family."

"Then the Kassenian Blossom wasn't a legend?" Michelle was surprised.

"No, she wasn't. The girls dealt with and defeated her."

"How did you come to Earth though?" The only ones who didn't know Fiory's story of how he came to Earth were the four other Scouts.

"Well, I was a young alien floating through space with no idea who I was or where I was from. Then I felt some positive energy pulling me toward Earth. I remember waking up in the rain with Darien holding an umbrella. Next thing I knew, we had become best friends. When it was time for me to leave, he gave me a flower and I promised to return with the perfect flower. The flower he gave me was a gift from Serena. While I was floating through space, I had found the Kassenian Blossom and then it was all downhill from there."

"What flower did you give to Darien, Serena?"

"I gave him a red rose."

Everyone just nodded.

"Back to the vampire. It only tried to possess Serena and not drink anyone's blood?"

"Maybe it wasn't thirsty or was just looking for a body or something."

"Then it must have been able to sense Serena's power."

"I'm glad I got there on time. Who knows what would've happened if I didn't."

"In your library, I think there was a book that said that vampires get more power from taking blood from someone with power."

"You did some studying, didn't you?" Amy was proud of her friend.

"Hey, if I'm going to become a good scout and leader, I need to know these things." She put her hands on her hips.

Everyone just laughed.

"Trista, I'm going to use the phone to make sure Masanori got to his parents' store safely." Five minutes later, Rini comes back running. "Masanori never made it home! What if something happened to him? What if…?" She started to cry.

("It better not be that vampire.") Serena tried to reassure her daughter. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Let's split up and go look for him. Meet up at the arcade in one hour." They decided to meet there because that was where their base was and Andrew can give them access even after hours.

Everyone left the house and started to search the city. An hour later, everyone was at the arcade.

"Anything?" Andrew was waiting for them inside.

Everyone shook their heads. No one had any luck in finding Masanori.

"Looks like you're going to have to use the SHADOW card, Serena," Lita told Serena.

"What's the SHADOW card?" Fiory and Andrew were the only ones out of all of them who didn't know what it was.

"It's a Moon Card. The Moon Cards are cards with special powers of their own when you use them," explained Darien.

"Luna, Artemis, Diana, why don't you three use the computer to search for the clues on the vampire's whereabouts?"

Luna thanked Andrew as they went down to the base.

"Good luck guys," Andrew thought.

After transforming, everyone was ready to go wherever the SHADOW card took them.

"RELEASE! SHADOW! Find Masanori! Rini, you stay here with Hotaru."

"So what do we do? Follow it?"

"No matter where it goes, follow it and don't lose it," Sailor Uranus commanded.

"This way you guys!" Sailor Pluto went outside into an alley and jumps up to the roof with everyone following behind her.

After jumping from roof to roof, fifteen minutes later, the SHADOW card came to a stop in front of a cave hidden deep inside a forest.

("Masanori must be in this cave.") Sailor Moon saw that everyone was thinking the same thing.

Sailor Mercury scanned the cave with her scanner. "I can see Masanori but there's someone else in there with him."

"Another human?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not getting a good reading on the other person."

"Something doesn't feel right. The other presence…it's not human."

"Teleport Rini and Hotaru. We might need their help on this." ("Hotaru, Rini transform. Fiory is going to teleport you two to us.")

"You can feel it too?" Fiory teleported Sailor Saturn and Mini Moon to their location.

("Be careful, Scouts.")

("Don't worry, Luna, we will,") Sailor Venus assured her.

"We're coming, Masanori!" Sailor Mini Moon went inside the cave with the others."Masanori, where are you?"

"So you have come for this human," a familiar eerie voice said.

"You again?!" Fiory, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus were all shocked.

("Who is this guy?") Sailor Saturn asked.

("It's the vampire that tried to possess me.")

"So we meet again Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Mini Moon saw Masanori slumped down in a chair made of rock. "Masanori!" She started to go towards him but the others stopped her.

"He cannot hear you."

Sailor Saturn gasped. "He's not…?" Saturn was hoping that he wasn't dead, for Mini Moon's sake.

"No, he's still alive. What do you mean he can't hear us?"

"Give him back to us!" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

The vampire just smirked. ("Arise my servant!")

Masanori slowly woke up and then looked around.

"Oh Masanori, thank goodness you're awake!" Mini Moon was so relieved.

He just looked at her with no expression.

"What did you do to him?!" Neptune was able to tell that Masanori wasn't being himself.

"He is my servant. This boy will obey me and only me."

"Masanori, you have to fight him! Don't let it control you, please!" Sailor Mini Moon begged.

Ignoring Mini Moon's plea, Masanori kneeled in front of the vampire and bowed his head. "I await your order, Master."

"Get rid of them but leave Sailor Moon for me. She's mine."

"Yes, Master."

"Moon Healing Activation!"

Masanori kept coming toward the scouts.

"Your puny powers have no effect on him."

"Try it again, Sailor Moon! Submarine…!"

"Wait, I have an idea."

"What are you thinking Mini Moon?" asked Fiory.

She changed back to her civilian form.

"Mini Moon, what…?" Pluto was confused.

Sailor Moon wasn't. "I think that she may be the only one that can get through to him."

"What is this?" the vampire thought. "Why is that boy's mind reacting to the girl?"

("Do you want me to use the SHIELD card on you?)

("I don't think I'll need it.) "Masanori, it's me! Can you hear me? It's Rini!"

"Ri-ni?"

"That's right. Masanori, you need to listen to me! Fight this! You're being controlled! Let me help you, please!"

He started screaming while holding his head. "Rini, help me! Ahhh!"

"Masanori! What do I do, Sailor Moon?"

("Do you love him?")

("What?")

Sailor Moon wished the situation was different and her daughter wasn't the one confessing anything. ("Tell him. It might break the spell, if his feelings for you are strong enough. You have to say it from the bottom of your heart.")

"I know you can fight this! You're one of the strongest people I've ever known! Please, come back to us; come back to me!"

"Ngh! It's getting stronger!"

"Destroy her! I command you to!"

He hesitated.

"Go!" The vampire regained control of Masanori's mind.

"Yes, Master." He started towards Rini.

"Rini!" everyone shouted.

"Don't worry. He'll do the right thing; I know he won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Because…" she smiled, "I know he loves me and I love him back. I really, really love him."

Masanori stopped. "Do you mean that, Rini?"

She nodded. "Mhmm, from the bottom of my heart."

Hearing Rini's confession helped Masanori break free from the vampire's mind control. Then he fainted.

"Masanori!" Rini ran to him. "Wake up!"

"No, my servant!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"No!"

"Go Sailor Moon! Turn it into Moon Dust!" Sailor Venus yelled out.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Right! Moon Princess Elimination!"

The vampire screamed then turned into dust.

"Wow Venus. It literally turned into dust because of what you said," Saturn giggled.

"And I didn't even mean it literally. Sailor Moon, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me!"

("Hurry and bring back the dust to the base!") Luna exclaimed.

("How…?") All of the scouts were surprised.

("We'll explain later; just do it.") Artemis demanded.

Back at the base, Luna was just about to speak when she spotted Masanori. ("Why is Masanori here with you? Couldn't you just take him home?")

"He's unconscious," Tuxedo Mask replied.

("Then the vampire really had him?") Diana seemed surprised.

"Is he going to be okay? He looks really pale."

("What happened? I see bite mark on him. Was he being controlled by the vampire?")

"Yeah we got him out of his control."

("Why is Rini not transformed like the rest of you?")

"I'm the one who got him out of it."

"It was the best way."

("I see.")

("Andrew, is there a way to the roof from the base without us being seen?") Mercury telepathically asked.

Andrew came down to the base. He whispered, "So you guys found Masanori? I came down since there was no one up there. It's weird though because there usually are at least a few people."

"He was with the vampire from earlier."

"Should we take him to a hospital?"

"We might have to but how do we find out his blood type? And how are we going to explain the bite marks to the doctors?" Mars seemed puzzled.

("Rini, stay close to Masanori,") Artemis ordered.

"Let me try something," Venus spoke up. She gave the phone to Rini. "Call his house."

Rini dialed Masanori's house then handed the phone to Venus. "What are you going to do?"

Masanori's mom answered. "Hello Tsuzuki residence."

She went upstairs and came back down five minutes later. "Okay, I found out his blood type."

"Ngh…"

"Hang in there Masanori!" Rini grabbed Masanori's hand.

"His bite marks are disappearing!"

("Diana!") Luna and Artemis shot a look at her.

"She's right! Look, they're disappearing!" ("Rini, transform again.")

("But why, Darien? He already knows who I am.")

("Just listen to what he says, Rini. We might be in trouble again.")

Obeying her parents, Rini transformed again.

"SHIELD!"

"Ri-ni… Ngh… Help...me…

"Why are we just standing here?! He needs to go to a hospital!"

"The doctors wouldn't know what to do since they won't see anything."

"He has color back in his face," Neptune pointed out.

"I'm sensing some unknown energy coming from him and it's not his life energy," Fiory frowned.

"There's no evil energy emitting from him either."

Artemis's head suddenly snapped up. "Could it be?" He looked at Luna.

She caught on to Artemis's thought. "Impossible."

"What is it, you guys?"

"There were once rumors of a long lost prince," Artemis started.

"From where?"

"Earth. I never knew if it was true or not but there were rumors of another kingdom on Earth, a hidden kingdom.

"How is it that I never knew of this?"

Artemis started explaining. "They were living in secret somewhere on Earth where not even you would have known of this kingdom. The king and queen were quite old and never had kids of their own so they had brought an orphan boy into their home and raised him like their own. They gave him a power where his body could heal itself."

"There were also rumors of an evil sorcerer who wanted the power for his own. So the king and queen hid their son's powers inside his body knowing he was in danger and they sent him somewhere far away from the kingdom for safety. After realizing what the king and queen had done, the sorcerer became furious and destroyed the whole kingdom with all the people inside it, including the king and queen."

"The son, who was emotionally connected to the king and queen, knew what had happened and never returned to the kingdom.

"To this day, no one knows what had happened to that prince."

"And you guys think that Masanori could be that prince's descendant?" Uranus looked astounded.

"It is possible. You all saw the bite marks disappear."

"They're not showing up on my scanner either."

"Why don't we wait till he wakes up to be sure?" Neptune suggested.

"He's okay now though, right?"

"Don't worry, Mini Moon. He's just unconscious right now. His pulse is normal too."

Masanori groaned then slowly started to wake up.

By instinct, everyone hid Andrew and Mini Moon.

"How are you feeling?" Mercury asked.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe now," assured Tuxedo Mask. "Do you know what your name is?"

"Masanori Tsuzuki."

Sailor Moon questioned him next. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"I don't remember a lot, just…Rini! Where's Rini?"

"Who's Rini?" Fiory wanted to test him to see if he remembered Rini as Sailor Mini Moon.

"She… She's Sailor Mini Moon."

("So he does remember.") Pluto looked concerned.

"What else do you remember?" Uranus asked next.

"Rini had told me that she loves me."

"Do you love her?"

"To tell you the truth…"

("Why are you asking him that?")

("It's for you and our own curiosity. We don't want you to get your feelings hurt later on.")

"Is she okay? She isn't hurt or anything is she?" Masanori didn't seem bothered by

("Well he obviously cares for her.") "No, she isn't hurt. Please answer Sailor Pluto's question. Do you love her back?"

"Yes, I do," he smiled. "I love her very much. Seeing her smile makes me happy."

("Aren't you glad we asked him now?") Saturn asked her friend.

("Mars, touch the middle of his forehead.")

As soon as Mars touched the middle of Masanori's forehead, a bright light emitted from him.

"Masanori!"

"Hello Sailors." A voice came out of Masanori's mouth but it wasn't his.

"Who are you?"

The voice answered Tuxedo Mask. "I am the lost prince and Masanori is indeed one of my descendants."

"Can we ask what happened to you, Your Highness?" Artemis asked.

"Now is not a good time."

"Does that mean that you are still in danger?"

"Till next time," the prince said, his voice fading into the air.

Masanori regained control of his body. "Rini?"

"I'm right here."

Everyone unhid Andrew and Mini Moon.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Don't worry; you are going to be fine. You are actually a descendant of a long lost prince."

"I'm still human?"

Mars rolled her eyes at the absurd question. "We all are."

"Can we change back now?" Saturn pleaded.

"Change back to your civilian forms? And the cat…he talked!"

"I guess it's safe enough," Pluto responded.

Chuckling, Andrew said, "This has got to be interesting."

Everyone changed back now that they knew that they were safe.

Hotaru was the first to speak up. "Hiya Masanori!"

"How are you holding up, kid?"

"Give him some space, Amara. He's probably still processing all of this new information."

Amara just laughed.

Shyly, Rini greeted Masanori.

Luna looked at Masanori with serious look on her face. "Masanori, there is something else you must know. You must never tell anyone about our secret and powers or yours."

"How come? Wouldn't the sorcerer have given up by now?"

Answering his partner, Artemis replied, "It's just a precaution. We don't know for sure if he has or not so be careful. He might have a still be alive after all this time or he may have descendant just like the prince."

"How come the guy who works at the arcade knows your secrets?"

"I found out on my own."

"But it's a good thing he knows now." Lita was smiling as she said this.

"What time is it?"

"It's still pretty early. Guess the amusement park and the vampire didn't take as long as we thought."

"You should probably go home, Masanori. Your mom might be worried."

He nodded. "Thank you for helping me. Bye Rini, Hotaru."

Fiory offered to watch Masanori from a distance just in case.

"Good idea. Who knows what else could happen."

"But Masanori has powers now so he can defend himself, can't he?"

"Since we do not know all of his powers, it is possible that he cannot. It's just a precaution."

Hotaru reassured her friend. "Don't worry, Rini. With Fiory watching him, nothing will happen that we won't be able to stop."

"You guys can come back up now. I have to go back to watch the arcade even though it's empty right now." Andrew was sighing. "For some reason, it's totally empty and it's never empty."

"Then we have the arcade to ourselves?" Mina started getting excited.

Amara, who was also getting excited, ran up the steps to the arcade.

Michelle just shook her head in disappointment. "Why do you two always want to race?"

Hotaru's and Rini's faces lit up hearing the word race. "We want to race too!" chimed in Rini.

"It's not the type of race you two are thinking of." Lita smiled at the thought of the two kids racing each other.

"Do you see those racing machines?" Amy said pointing to the racing machines. "Amara and Mina are always on those. Ever since they first met, they would always race each other, every chance they got."

"Mina keeps trying to beat Amara but never does," Serena laughed.

Smirking, Mina dared Serena. "I'd like to see you try and win."

"She'll probably cry when she loses." Raye was always picking on Serena.

"From what I know, you've never taken her on before either, Raye," Darien added.

Lita, Mina and Serena all snickered at Darien's comment.

Raye just glared at the three. "I'm not good at video games."

"You can try though, can't you?"

Everyone but Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Raye laughed.

"Mew?"

Fiory came back in the arcade announcing that Masanori got home safely.

"That's a relief."

Amara and Mina were seated at the machines. "You ready to get creamed again, Mina?"

"Just don't break the machines guys," Andrew said sighing. In the corner of his eye, he saw Luna pushing buttons on the Sailor V game. "Luna, what are you doing?"

"The Sailor V game gives me information and items from the Moon Kingdom."

"This is where you have been getting our items?" After all this time, Serena was shocked that everything came from the Sailor V game. She thought it was just something to help them with information.

"Yeah like the transformers you got when Amy was about to leave for Europe."

"Ugh, Prince Diamond…"

Andrew and Fiory were shocked at Darien's reaction. "Whoa, what's up with you, Darien? You're usually not the jealous type." "Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Well, Serena was kidnapped by a prince named Diamond from the Black Moon Clan who had an advisor called the Wiseman aka the Doom Phantom but he was actually manipulating Prince Diamond so he could destroy Crystal Tokyo, our future," Amy started.

"Then, the Wiseman convinced Rini that we didn't love her and that she would always be alone, which isn't true," Lita added and then winked at Rini.

"This was all before I knew Darien and Serena become my parents in the future. He turned me into the evil Wicked Lady."

"You should have seen their faces when they found out Rini that was their daughter." Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina started laughing as they recalled that moment.

("Prince Diamond also did something else.")

("What is it?")

("He um…tried to kiss me.")

The four girls couldn't keep the shock in. "WHAAAAAT?!"

"What are you four so shocked about?" Amara asked.

"Prince Diamond…" Lita started.

"...almost…" Amy continued.

("No, don't tell them!")

"...kissed…" Raye said.

("Girls, stop!")

"...Serena!" Mina finished.

"Are you serious?!" Darien looked like he was ready to punch something.

Amara just started laughing.

"This isn't funny, Amara."

"Michelle's right. This is no laughing matter."

After she stopped laughing, she apologized. "I was just laughing because of Darien's response. It's not every day Darien gets jealous."

Serena tried to calm him down. "You can't do anything anyways. He was , remember? Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you! Darien!"

"Darien, are you okay? Amy?" Rini looked at Amy for help.

Amy started to scan Darien. "He's under some kind of jealousy spell!"

"RELEASE!"

"Uh Serena, what are you doing? We are still in public." Andrew looked at the doors to make sure there weren't any customers coming in but instead saw the others locking the doors and turning off the OPEN sign.

"WINDY! BECOME A BINDING CHAIN!"

"Let me go, Serena!"

"I sense people with strong powers coming but not all of them have powers."

"Are they evil or good, Fiory?"

"Good, I hope. Everyone, hide!"

There were voices coming from outside, nearby the arcade.

"Syaoran, which way?" a girl voice asked.

"In this arcade!" the one called Syaoran responded.

"The OPEN sign is off," another girl's voice stated.

The doors rattled. "And the doors are locked," another guy's voice added.

"Not if I can help it!" a third girl's voice shouted.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters. Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons.

Inside the arcade, Serena called for the Moon wand. "FLOAT!"

The FLOAT card made anything it wanted float, in this case, it floated Serena and the bound Darien towards the ceiling.

Since it sounded like the owner of the third girl's voice wanted to break the door down, Andrew told the others, "You guys, don't let them break the doors. My boss is going to kill me. I can't even pay for it."

Upon Andrew's request, Amara and Trista opened the doors.

Michelle was smiling and greeting the newcomers but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hi. Can I help you kids with something?"

"We need to go inside," the brown haired boy with a board replied. "The Lasin board's light is pointing inside there," he whispered to the others.

The girl with long black hair spoke up. "There's something we need to find in there."

"Help yourselves." With that, Amara let the kids in.

"Why is the board pointing…? Is that…?" the girl with short brown hair asked.

The kids looked up and gasped when they saw what the board's light was pointing to. "FLOAT!" they exclaimed.

("How do they know about FLOAT?") Everyone was confused.

FLOAT returned to its card form. Serena screamed as she fell and Darien was just struggling to get free. "Ow!" Serena said as she was rubbing butt. "That hurt...!" After finally getting free, Darien asked Serena, "Why did you…?"

The boy with the long staff asked the question all the kids were thinking. "Why do you have the Sakura Cards?"

"Sakura Cards? They're the Moon Cards," Amy corrected.

"RELEASE!" All of the scouts stared at the girl with brown hair as a key around her neck became a staff. "Sakura Cards, return!" she yelled. At her command, all the cards went to her.

"What?!" Andrew, Darien, Fiory, and the scouts were all mind-blown.

"Who are you and how did you take the cards away?!" Fiory demanded.

"They were originally Sakura's cards." The girl who said that had black hair parted in the middle with buns on either side. It looked like Serena's hair.

"Originally you say?" Luna asked.

"A talking cat?" The boy with the long staff looked at Luna curiously.

"You guys have a flying doll," Artemis pointed out.

With its arms folded, the flying doll replied, "My name is Kero and I'm not a doll."

"Calm down, Kero. They don't know the whole story." Bowing apologetically, the girl with the short brown hair said, "Sorry, about Kero. He doesn't like it when he's called a doll. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and the original owner of the cards."

After Sakura, the others started introducing themselves. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He's the one with the long staff. "Hi, I'm Meiling Li." She was the one with hair like Serena. "Everyone except Meiling and Sakura call me Li." This boy was the one with the board.

"I'm Kero, also known as Cerberus, guardian of the Clow Cards now Sakura Cards," he boasted. "The one with the video camera's Tomoyo Daidouji. Are you getting my good side?"

"Of course Kero," she laughed. "It's nice to meet you all." Tomoyo was still holding the camera.

Serena wasn't feeling all that happy but she smiled the best she could. "I'm Serena Tsukino and this is my boyfriend, Darien Shields," she said pointing to Darien.

Fiory covered Darien's mouth and look at him angrily. "Don't talk." "Hi, I'm Fiory.

Winking, Mina introduced herself. "What's up? I'm Mina Aino and currently Fiory's girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm Andrew Furuhata and this arcade is where I work."

"I'm Lita Kino and Andrew's girlfriend." Lita saluted them with two fingers.

Since Rini and Hotaru were young, they bowed. "My name is Rini Tsukino, nice to meet you and this is Hotaru." "Hi, I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

Smiling, Amy introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Amy Mizuno."

"I'm Michelle Kaiou. That's Amara Tenoh," she said pointing to Amara.

"How's it going?"

"Hi, I'm Trista Meioh."

"My name is Luna. Artemis is my husband and this is Diana, our daughter."

"Hello."

Introductions were over so Serena asked a question. "So you said Sakura cards?"

Sakura nodded. "Mhmm. They used to be the Clow Cards before I changed them to the Sakura Cards."

Eriol looked puzzled. "What I don't understand is how you got a hold of the cards."

Darien removed Fiory's hand and tried to talk but Amara just glared at him.

"I don't know what to tell you. They just appeared one day out of nowhere."

"Do not try to talk, Darien." Amara repeated Fiory's command as she covered his mouth again.

He just removed her hand. "Or what?"

Fiory just covered Darien's mouth again. "Eriol, I know we just met and all but do you think you could help us with something?" Then he teleported D to basement then locked it.

"What is it?"

"Fiory and I are able to sense that you have a lot of power."

"Sakura's stronger than Eriol now." Kero looked proud.

"Darien has been put under a jealously spell," Raye explained. "Do you think you could lift it?"

"A jealousy spell? There's such thing?" Tomoyo didn't seem overly surprised at that.

Before Eriol could reply, someone else came in. "Eriol?" "Ah Nakuru, come meet our new friends. Where's Suppi?"

"I'm right here."

Hotaru and Rini giggled. "Kero and Suppi are so cute!"

"Did you guys find the cards?"

"Yes, we did. Apparently Serena," pointing to Serena, "had them. And now one of them has been put under a jealousy spell."

"Oooh, who?" Nakuru seemed to enjoy this.

"My boyfriend; he's in the basement."

From the basement, Darien shouted, "Let me out Fiory!"

"No can do. Sorry!" he answered back.

"Is there a way to prevent him from coming out of there for a while? We can't have him coming out anytime soon."

"MAZE!"

"What does MAZE do?" Andrew asked.

"It's able to create pocket dimensions, which contain giant mazes. Darien won't be able to come out for a long time. MAZE doesn't like cheaters so its power will stop him."

"Let me out!"

("I'm sorry Darien. We need to lift the spell off you first.")

("Just let me out. I'll be okay.")

"I have some new information on the spell and you're not going to like it Serena."

"When did this spell start to show its effects?" Nakuru asked.

Michelle answered. "It happened earlier today when they were talking about an old enemy."

Trista added, "We were able to tell that something was wrong because he's not the jealous type. It was just weird."

"He's protective of Serena and Rini but he hardly gets jealous." Lita explained. ("We're doing this because we care about you.")

"You all seem to have strong powers too, especially Darien and Serena. Only those with strong powers should be able to use the Sakura Cards. I'm not surprised that you were able to use them, Serena."

"About that…" Mina started, "We're the Sailor Scouts."

"Darien was able to use them too, but only in special circumstances."

"You're _the _Sailor Scouts?" Meiling looked as if she was going into shock by the news.

"Who?" Kero didn't watch TV so he didn't know.

"They're famous!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Kero only plays video games."

Everyone but Kero and Suppi laughed.

"So, about the spell?" Serena asked Amy.

"Badiyanu cast the spell."

The girls were shocked. "How is that possible?" "Serena and Rini defeated her." "What does that mean then?" "We all saw her get destroyed." "We're not doubting you, Serena and Rini." "That shouldn't be possible!"

"He can break it by getting over the spell himself unless we find her and destroy her again."

"Well this is driving me nuts." Diana was the one who said that.

"How do we find something we don't know where it's at? I don't think the computer will show anything that can help us."

"I don't know if SHADOW will be of any help since we don't know this Badiyanu."

"How can he break the spell himself?" Rini asked Amy.

Eriol read the information on Amy's computer. "According to Amy's findings, he has to not become jealous."

Nakuru whispers to the Cardcaptors, "Let's get Toya and Yukito to help."

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "That's a great idea, Nakuru!"

Andrew whispered back, "Who are Toya and Yukito?"

Quietly, Sakura answered Andrew. "Toya is my older brother and Yukito his best friend. I'll call at home and ask them to meet us here."

"The only way Darien will get jealous is if Toya and Yukito are constantly around you."

"Wow, that is a great idea Nakuru!" Mina was fond of the idea.

Rini and Hotaru were still confused. "Why are we making him jealous when he needs to get over being jealous?"

"Serena, if you let me out, we can go on a date!" Darien shouted.

("I… I don't know what to say to that…") Slowly, she started to cry.

"I can't believe he just said that! Ignore him, Serena." Fiory was furious at his friend.

Andrew nodded. "He's being a jerk. Don't cry."

She sniffed. "I'm not crying…"

Rini hugged Serena. "Don't worry, Serena. It'll be okay."

("Serena, please don't cry…")

"I'm not crying!" she yelled as she ran out crying.

"Serena!" Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina tried to go out after her but Eriol stopped them and shook his head. "She'll be fine."

Somewhere away from the arcade, Serena was sitting on the rail muttering while looking down. "Stupid Darien, stupid spell." Then she saw two shadows approach her.

"Are you okay?" a guy's voice asked.

"I'll be fine…" she sniffed. Her nose was becoming all stuffy from the crying.

"She seems to fit the description," another said.

("Huh?") She looked up and saw two guys. One had dark brown hair and the other had gray hair. "Who are you?"

"Sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Yukito and this is Toya." He smiled. "Toya is Sakura's older brother."

"So, what did your boyfriend do?"

"You know about Darien?"

"Sakura said that she came outside because she couldn't say no to a date to her boyfriend who's under a jealousy spell."

"Who says that? Even I'm not that mean."

"You're only mean because you care, Toya."

"Shut up…" Obviously, he was embarrassed but he didn't let it show.

Inside the arcade, Kero told Sakura that Yukito or Snow-Rabbit as he calls him and Toya were with Serena.

("Yukito, will you come to the arcade with Big Brother and Serena?")

("Yeah, sure, we'll be right in.") "Serena, Toya, Sakura wants us and you at the arcade."

Serena just sighed. She had no intention of going back to the arcade. "Okay." After going back into the arcade, she asked Sakura, "Did you want something, Sakura?"

"What brought you guys all the way here? It's so far from home."

"Serena had the cards," Tomoyo replied.

"How did Meiling, Tomoyo, and Toya find out about your powers?"

"Meiling is Li's cousin so she kind of grew up learning about them the cards."

"I used to have powers but gave them to Yuki here."

"Tomoyo found out by herself," Kero replied.

"How many people know about your identities?" Suppi asked the scouts.

"What identities?" Yukito and Toya were the only ones left to fill in on the secret.

"Serena's Sailor Moon and the others are the Sailor Scouts." Sakura seemed so excited while telling them.

"Then I'm guessing Darien's Tuxedo Mask then?" Yukito put two and two together.

"And I'm the only one without powers that knows about their secret."

"Can you guys talk telepathically to others besides each other?" Fiory asked.

"We don't know since we've never tried," Li said. "But Kero and Yue can sense if Sakura's in danger."

"Should we let Darien out?" Eriol whispered. "I can tell that he's getting tired of MAZE."

Amara just shook her head saying not yet. "Yuki, can you and Toya take Serena somewhere?"

"Where should we go?"

"Just somewhere she'll become distracted," Trista answered.

Yukito then shouted, "Don't worry, Darien. It's not like Serena is going to fall in love with someone else while we're gone." He smiled.

Fiory frowned. "You guys might want to hurry and leave. He's getting agitated."

"Whose voice is that? What does he mean that Serena's going to fall in love with someone else? Where are you going with my girlfriend?"

"I'll be back later girls."

"Don't worry. She's in good hands with us." Toya didn't smile but he seemed sincere.

"Is there a way to shield the room so he can't hear us, Eriol?"

"Sure, Tomoyo, I can take care of that." Eriol raised his staff and it started glowing. After a few moments, the glowing stopped and he lowered his staff. "The arcade is now soundproof."

"Keep us up to date on Darien's condition. We're going to go home." Artemis got up.

"I hope your plan works." Then Luna left with Artemis and Diana.

Nakuru looked at Eriol. "The customers are going to wonder what the noise coming from the basement is. Eriol, can you make it so only we can hear him?"

"Sure." Once again, he raised his staff and worked his magic.

"How is it that no one was here while we were all talking in here?" Andrew was very confused and it was very suspicious.

"You can thank Eriol for that. He made it so no one would be around when we had to use magic. He did that when Sakura was changing the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards," Li Answered.

Lita was jealous. "Man, I wish we had something like that."

"There were only a few times when there would be no one around," Michelle told her.

"Yeah, but only a few times," Mina reminded.

At Serena's, Toya's, and Yukito's location, Serena was starting to whine. "Are we really going to go somewhere? I'm not really in the mood to have fun."

"Yeah, we're going to an amusement park."

"Why?"

"It's to distract you from your boyfriend."

"And it seemed like you could use some cheering up."

"Are you two the only ones that are going to stay with me?"

"Your friends are coming later."

("How many of you are coming?")

("Just wait and see.") Lita wouldn't spoil the surprise for her friend.

Back at the Crown Arcade, Andrew was saying bye to some of the girls.

"Tell Serena that we're sorry we couldn't go," Michelle said apologetically.

"Some of us need to stay here and watch over Darien so he doesn't go crazy," Amara said.

Nakuru winked at Eriol. "Don't do anything exciting while we're gone."

"What do you think we will do?"

"I say we mess with Darien until you all get back." Kero was the one who suggested this.

"Go ahead, but don't mess with him too much," Fiory approved.

"Let's try to tire Darien out." Raye came up with this idea.

"Fiory, are you sure about that?" Li asked confused.

"How do you plan on tiring him out?" Hotaru asked.

"That's easy," smiled Eriol. "Just feed Suppi something sweet."

Suppi only looked away.

Amy noticed that Suppi looked sad. "What's wrong, Suppi?"

"One bite of something sweet and he goes crazy." Kero started to grin. "Anyone have anything sweet to feed him?"

Rini took out a cookie from her knapsack. "I have this cookie Auntie gave me for a snack."

Hearing the word cookie, Kero flew right over to Rini. "Gimme!" After snatching the cookie out of her hands, he flew over to Suppi. "I'll give it to him!" Then he forced it into Suppi mouth.

Eriol was smiling as he teleported Kero and Suppi into the basement. "Good luck, Darien."

"See you after you come back," Andrew said to those who were leaving. "Oh, it looks like people are coming back." He went back behind the counter and greeted the customers.

"Good luck with Darien, Kero and Suppi," Hotaru said even though she knew they couldn't hear her.

Nakuru was pumped up. "Now let's go to Serena. I wonder if Toya and Tsukishiro have made her feel better yet."

Right as they were about to leave, they heard Darien scream. "What are these things?! Get them out of here!"

Everyone just laughed as the Cardcaptors, Rini, Hotaru, and the girls left the arcade for Serena, Toya, and Yukito's location.

Serena, Toya and Yukito were at an amusement park entrance and Serena was feeling uneasy. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Yuki thought of a way to help Serena get over her uneasiness. "Do you want to know something shocking?"

"Is it scary?"

"Nope, it's just shocking but funny. And it's about Nakuru."

"Just tell her already or I'm going to tell her."

"You know how Nakuru looks like a girl?"

"Yeah, why?"

Yukito bent down to whisper into Serena's ear. "Well Nakuru is actually a guy."

"Nakuru is a…?" After hearing that, she went into shock.

Sakura, arriving with others, saw Serena in her shocked state. "Are you okay, Serena?"

"What's wrong with her?" Raye asked.

"She seems shocked about something," Amy observed.

"What did you two say to her?" Li demanded to Toya.

Yukito just smiled. "Just the truth."

"About what?" Rini was getting very curious now.

Mina waved her hand in front of Serena's face. "Earth to Serena! Are you in there?"

Lita just put her hands on her hips. "Seriously, what did you guys say to her?"

Shrugging, Toya said, "All we told her was that Nakuru's really a guy."

The girls and Rini and Hotaru's mouths just dropped. A minute passed by before they regained their composure.

"Are we still going to the amusement park?" Hotaru and Rini really wanted to go to the amusement park.

Raye shook her finger at the kids. "You two aren't going in. We told you that before we left. Why did you two even follow come with us?" She already knew the answer but she had to ask.

Obviously the kids thought that they would have changed their minds if they tagged along and had no way back.

Hotaru gave a look to Rini. "I told you she wouldn't budge."

"Why did you two come if you knew she wouldn't let you?"

"For support?"

Everyone but Toya laughed at Rini's comment.

Tomoyo offered to take them back.

"But how? Didn't you come with the others?"

The Cardcaptors just smiled as Tomoyo pulled out a phone and dialed a number. A ew minutes later, she said, "Okay, my bodyguards should be here soon."

"You have your own bodyguards?" Hotaru looked at her in awe.

"Her mom owns a big toy company and since she's an only child, she gets spoiled a lot," Sakura explained.

"Mother likes to spoil you too, Sakura."

"I can see them coming already."

Four bodyguards stepped out of a black car and lined up in front of Tomoyo. One of the bodyguards spoke up. "Miss Tomoyo, where would you like us to take you?"

"Actually, could you please take these two girls to the Crown Arcade please? They came here even though they weren't supposed to." She gave the bodyguard the address to the arcade.

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo. What should we tell your mother?"

"Would you please tell Mother that I will be bringing guests home? I'll call you when I need a ride again."

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo." With that, the bodyguards bowed and left with Hotaru and Rini.

Meiling smiled. "Now, why don't we go have some fun?"

"Let's make the best out of the time we have left today." Now Sakura was pumped as well.

"Hey guys, how come Darien isn't answering me?"

"Eriol blocked your powers because you're going to be constantly worrying about him when you should be having fun."

Serena sighed because Nakuru was right. If Eriol hadn't blocked her powers, she would be talking to Darien and worrying instead of having fun.

("He's still under the spell but we're distracting him from being jealous.") Kero sounded excited as he was giving an update on Darien's situation. ("Don't worry about a thing. We'll take good care of him.")

"Are you coming, Serena?" Yuki was calling out to Serena since she was behind everyone.

"How are we getting in without any money?" They were at an amusement park and Serena realized that she didn't have any money. "Did you girls bring money?"

Without missing a beat, Toya said, "We're going in for free."

"Really? How?" Now all the girls were confused.

"Big brother and Yukito did a job here so they know just about everyone here."

Tomoyo took out her video camera. "I'm ready!"

"Ready for what?" Amy asked.

Li answered that question. "Tomoyo likes to record just about everything."

"I almost never go anywhere without it."

"Food is taken care of too," Meiling added.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Again Serena sighed. I guess I have no choice. Let's go then."

Once inside amusement park, Yuki told Serena to pick what to do first.

"How about we ride a water ride? It's a hot day and it should help us keep cool from the beginning."

Toya pointed straight ahead. "Go that way."

"Just follow Toya and Yukito. Sakura, Li, and I will be in the back."

Toya wouldn't stop glaring at Li though.

Li just glared back. "Can I help you with something?"

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Raye wanted to know.

Nakuru laughed. "It's not that they hate each other. Toya just doesn't like Li because he took Sakura away from him."

This time Serena laughed.

Everyone just stared at Serena in disbelief.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Mina shook her head. "No, you just laughed, that's why. It was about time you did too. ("We got a laugh out of her, guys.")

Amara was relieved. ("That's good to hear.")

Meiling handed everyone a card and a string. "These are VIP passes that let us go to go to the front of the line on whatever ride."

"We have an hour and a half left till we have to leave so just have as much fun as you can, okay Serena?"

One hour and forty-five minutes later, everyone was in the car, talking about how fun the amusement park was, on the way back to the arcade.

"Aren't you glad you came now, Serena?" Yukito asked as he smiled.

"I'll show you the pictures and videos later," Tomoyo told Serena.

"Thanks for everything you guys. I really needed this." Serena smiled.

"We're glad you had fun. You know, I hear the arcade is pretty packed right now."

"I think I know what I can do to help Darien now."

Nakuru asked, "What is it?"

Raye was curious to but she trusted Serena. "How about we find out when everyone leaves the arcade?"

They had all arrived back at the arcade.

Mina put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "You ready?"

She took a deep breath. "I hope so." Then she went in with the others. "Whoa, it really is packed. Andrew, why did it get so packed? It's never this packed."

"Eriol helped."

"Did he use…?" Sakura didn't even have to ask the whole question before she got an answer.

Hotaru nodded. "It was getting too quiet and we were able to hear Darien screaming because of Kero and Suppi."

"I thought it would be more relaxing with people around to distract us too," Eriol added.

"Did you all have fun?" Amara saw that Serena looked better but she wanted to know for sure.

"Yeah and Serena had a good time too."

"How is Serena going to break the spell with all that yelling and screaming?"

Fiory just shrugged. "Let's just leave that up to her, huh Rini?"

"Well Serena said that she knows what to do."

"She needs an excuse to go down there first." Trista was right. Serena didn't work at the arcade so people might think it suspicious of her to go down there without bringing anything back.

"Do you need anything from there Andrew?"

"My buddy coming out normal," he laughed.

"I just hope this works."

"We'll try to get everyone out by the time you come up. Good luck."

"Thanks, Mina." Then she headed down the stairs.

"Hey, welcome back Serena."

"Hi Kero."

"How was the amusement park?"

"I actually had fun. Can I talk to Darien alone?"

"Sure, no problem." ("Can someone teleport Suppi and me to Sakura's room please?")

("Good luck Serena,") Eriol wished her as he teleported Kero and Suppi to Sakura's room.

"Hi," she said softly.

He wasn't looking at her when he answered. "You came back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you would've fallen in love with someone else while you were out with whoever those guys were."

"Never! You should know better than that! Darien, no matter what, I'll always love you and only you."

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

She shook her head. It's okay; it's not your fault."

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After hearing those words with his heart, he fainted.

"Darien? Darien! Wake up!" She shook him and shook him but nothing happened. "Darien!"

Trista ran downstairs with the others. "What happened?"

"Hey Darien, get up!" Fiory shook him but he didn't wake up.

"He just suddenly fainted…" Her shoulders started to shake.

"Maybe you should take him home. It's late," Amy thought.

"I can go to his place and watch over him," Andrew offered.

Lita spoke up. "But you have work and you have to go to school."

"Amara, would you mind if Rini stay at your place until Darien's better?"

"No problem. We'll leave first. Come on kiddos." Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and Rini left the arcade and headed for home.

Yukito was the next to say bye. "Let us know if you need anything. We're sorry we couldn't meet on better terms."

As the rest of the Cardcaptors got ready, Sakura told Serena that she hopes Darien wake soon. She didn't like seeing her friend sad.

"What are you going to tell your mom, Serena?" Amy asked.

"Andrew, I'm going to use your phone," Serena said as she started dialing her house. "Mom, I'm going to be at Darien's tonight. He's not feeling well. Sorry I'm calling so late. Bye." Then she hung up right away.

Mina looked wary. "I don't think we should go home tonight. Let's try to stay somewhere else."

Lita was grinning. "Her mom is probably going to try to track each of us down trying to find out where Darien's apartment is."

"Too bad her mom knows where we all live," Raye added.

"You guys can stay at my apartment," Fiory offered.

"Fiory, why don't you stay at my house tonight? My mom told me to bring a friend or two anyways. She's probably making a feast," laughed Andrew. "Wait. Can you even eat human food, you being an alien and all?"

Everyone but Andrew and Fiory laughed.

"Nooo…" Fiory said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Of course I can eat human food. I can eat anything if I wanted."

"Fiory, can you teleport us to his apartment?" Serena asked.

"The rest of us will walk to the apartments. Darien needs to be attended to quick. Key, please," Raye said as she held out her hand for Fiory's key.

Fiory was laughing as he handed his key to Raye. "I haven't had time to get anything so there's only a pull-out couch and a bed with a couple of books on the bookcase."

Mina said that it was no problem. "That's good enough for us. We don't need much right now anyways."

Serena asked Eriol to teleport them to Darien's.

("We hope he wakes up soon.")

Andrew offered to walk with the girls to Fiory's apartment but they denied.

"Thanks for the offer but you two should go to dinner," Lita said.

At Darien's apartment, Serena laid Darien down on his bed. ("Amy, when you and the others get here, will you scan Darien? We need to know if the spell's gone or not.")

("Sure, no problem.")

"Darien, please wake up…"

Zoycite appeared in front of Darien's bed and kneeled. "Princess."

"Zoycite? What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see her and the other generals.

"We sensed that something was not right with the prince." Malachite was the next to speak up.

"He looks as if he is sleeping," Jedite commented.

"If you pay closer attention, you can see that something is not right," Nephrite corrected Jadeite.

There was a knock on the door. Serena figured it was the girls so she told them to come in.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Raye was still wary of the four generals.

Malachite's expression didn't change. "The four of us have come to check on the prince."

Amy was already on her computer scanning Darien. "It's gone."

Serena let out a large sigh. "That's a relief. At least he'll be back to normal when he wakes up."

Nephrite looked worried. "Is he okay?"

"Honestly, we don't know."

"What happened?" Zoycite asked.

"We don't know that either. One moment he and I were just talking then all of a sudden, he fainted."

"What if the jealousy spell took up a lot of his energy?" Amy asked Serena.

"They take up an enormous amount of energy," Jedite confirmed.

"He should be fine by the morning. If not, please call for us. We'll take our leave now." Malachite bowed and left with Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoycite.

Mina shuddered. "Do they still weird anyone else out?"

"Darien trusts them, so I trust them too."

Andrew arrived home. "Mom, Elizabeth, I'm home and I brought over a new friend."

"Hi Andrew. Who's your friend? Where's Darien?"

"I'm Fiory, an old friend of Darien's. You must be Elizabeth."

"Did Andrew tell you about me?"

"Actually, Darien did. He was telling me about the Crown Plaza and how you work there."

Mrs. Furuhata welcomed her son with a smile. "Welcome home, honey. Your father should be home any second now."

As if right on cue, Mr. Furuhata walked through the doors. "Dinner smells great!"

"Hey dad, welcome home. This is Fiory. He's an old friend of Darien's."

"It's nice to meet you Fiory. Is Darien not coming today?"

"He and Ser…." Fiory started.

Andrew interrupted Fiory before he could finish his sentence. "Darien had another commitment that he couldn't get out of so I offered to bring Fiory for dinner."

"Is it with…?" Elizabeth started to ask.

Andrew nodded and that was all she needed to know for an answer. "Let's eat."

Elizabeth and Mr. and Mrs. Furuhata headed to the table while Andrew and Fiory stayed in the living room.

"Was I about to say something I wasn't supposed to?"

"My parents don't know that Darien and Serena are dating but Elizabeth does since she's seen them together. They know where Darien lives and if Mrs. Tsukino was to find out, Serena's as good as a goner."

"Does her mom not know?"

"Her mom and her little brother know but her dad doesn't. Mr. Tsukino is very protective of Serena and Mrs. Tsukino is still getting used to the idea of them dating. I have a feeling she's going crazy right now."

"Actually, she's being really calm."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense it. Let's eat; I'm getting hungry," Fiory said as he was laughing.

Back at Darien's apartment, Amy told Serena to try and get some rest. "Malachite did say that he should be okay by tomorrow morning. So let's wait until then and see what happens."

"But what is he isn't?" Serena was looking down but her friends knew that she was about to cry.

Raye understood that her friend was upset but she wouldn't let her lose it so she slapped her straight across the face. "Get a grip, Serena. Don't be so negative! You said that you trust them."

"I do trust them but…" Then she started to cry. "If I lose him…"

"Oh Serena, you're not going to lose him; no one is." Mina tried to console her by hugging her.

"Darien's going to be okay. Except for the low energy level, he's fine. His energy level is just slowly rising."

Serena held Darien's hand while sitting on the floor next to the bed. "Maybe if I hold his hand like he did with Rini, he'll get his energy back faster." She put her head on the bed so she can be looking at him when he woke up.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"If you need us, we'll be right next door," Lita reminded Serena.

With that, the girls wished Serena sweet dreams and went to Fiory's apartment to get some sleep of their own.


End file.
